


他不是渣虫[停车场]

by zhuozhuoDH



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, 渣虫福利集合, 虫族
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuozhuoDH/pseuds/zhuozhuoDH
Summary: 塞维斯大公：我就是一个坏而不渣的雄主（呲牙）！





	1. 第五章 二阶进化

凯恩在短暂休憩了一下后，才勉勉强强靠着门站起身体。而大概是紧贴着门缝的原因，他隐隐约约地听到了里面传出的，有些低沉的呻吟。

“帝林？”察觉到帝林或许已经中招，凯恩心里一惊，倒是感觉回复了点力气。他随后便拧下门把，推门而入。

“啊……！”

就在凯恩闯进去的瞬间，里面突然爆出一声低沉的惊呼。然后凯恩就看到全帝国公认的个性严谨且性情冷淡的奥古斯特大公，正趴在一只身材修长的雌虫身上，他的下半身正紧紧与对方浑圆挺翘的臀部相连。

那只雌虫低着头，他的脸完全的埋在柔软的枕头里面，双手被红色的绳索束缚着，压抑的极低的难堪呻吟正随着来自身后的凶猛节奏而不停逸出。帝林的后背已经遍布汗水，这具刚成年的年轻雄虫的身体结实又漂亮，平坦的小腹上八块腹肌略微凸显。在那极重极快的“啪啪啪”声中，肉眼可见雄虫胯下那根干净粗大的凶器正残忍的攻城伐地。

“唔……”

似乎仍然想着挣扎的雌虫，这时候发出一种难以抵抗的甚至有种想跟欲望妥协的低哑呻吟。而仅仅就是这一瞬间的妥协，就被身上的雄虫用力按住后拖过来再狠狠地撞击进去，最后，帝林沉醉又舒爽的低吼了一声，下身开始一阵一阵的颤抖。

“嗯啊！……”

雌虫承受不住般将头仰了起来，手指所抓揉的床单几乎都无意中被撕裂。暗红色的短发被汗水浸润得湿透，蜿蜒贴伏在他的耳畔颈部，在那片象牙白的肌肤上渲染出一片艳色。

……

猝不及防下正面直击了帝林的活春宫现场，凯恩张了张嘴，却不知道这时候该说点什么。此刻突然窜起的想法竟然是想要和帝林比一比谁胯下的家伙大。当然，这个想法在冒出的同时就被他掐灭了。

只是……  
凯恩在心底又叹了一口气。他对上帝林结束后望过来的，那几乎如猛兽发现地盘被侵入一般的恶狠狠的双瞳，他知道，今晚是别想把帝林带回去了。这家伙的二阶进化已经开始。而很显然，他身下的那只‘原本属于南大公的艳遇’则正好担任了他的生理进化引导者。

“帝林，你……他……，我是说……”总感觉这个时刻说什么都不对，最该做的事就是应该关上门非礼勿视啊！

“给我倒杯水来。”还是帝林短时间内清醒了一下，他有些乏力的摆了摆手，胯下粗大的性器依旧挺立着，一副意犹未尽的进攻姿态。

“哦。”

凯恩急忙撇开眼环顾四周，给他倒了一杯水后。顺便还从衣柜里拿了一件浴袍丢给帝林，让他暂且披裹一下。二阶进化开始的发情阶段极度损耗雄虫的体力，到后期则几乎是完全榨干雄虫的精神力。凯恩看着帝林潮红的双颊，和那一双进化时完全变成紫色的双瞳，犹豫该不该和他提起换个地点继续的问题。

“慢点儿喝。”只不过最后出口的，竟然只是这么一句不痛不痒的关怀。

帝林喝了几口后也有意识的缓慢了速度，他闭了闭眼，有些苦笑的自嘲道，“没想到竟然是你先来找我。”

“好歹我们是表兄弟嘛。切尔·希塞因应该是被困住了，他们这次是特意针对你的，你们防不胜防。”

“嗯。我猜到了。”

“你是怎么中招的？拉斐尔表哥难道没有特别警示过你。”

“很多因素，一时也说不清楚。”帝林喝完水后显然又清醒了一点，他拉过一旁的丝被盖住床上赤裸着的瘫软雌虫，偏头想了想大致的前因后果，“这只雌虫被喂了很烈的药，我一进门就被他所散发的狂暴信息素影响了。不过，他的信息素和我很合拍，竟然直接催化了我的二阶进化。所以我就走不出去了。”

“被喂了药？那等下你的精神力暴动引导怎么办？你这样还能坚持么？拉斐尔表哥还在等你回去呢。”

“坚持不了，信息素太契合了。而且我的精神力已经被他吸引了。现在，就算那只原先安排给我的生理引导者过来，也无法左右我的精神力了。”

“……”这么契合的信息素，那这只雌虫的等级倒是不会低。凯恩没想到卡托斯竟然舍得把一只高等级属性的雌虫送给南纳言当玩物。在他的想法里面，玩物通常指的难道不都是那些C等级以下，貌美身软的亚雌么？

“他的等级……？”

凯恩皱眉，他忽然想起来上一世帝林的状况了。  
那时帝林被设计和洛里安滚了床单，洛里安的等级属性太低，在点燃催情香引动帝林的发情期却并无法控制他的精神力暴动，再加上后来他被人蛊惑来捉奸闹场，帝林在那样的状态下，强行抑制精神力和他大打出手……  
总之，上一世帝林精神力崩溃并退化成B级雄虫，少不了他的参与。既然这样，这一世更不能让帝林重导覆辙了。

“我记得你的初测等级是S级吧，他的综合等级如果达不到A+以上……要不，保险起见我去把这边暗影团的首席雌虫诺亚找来，我记得他似乎是一只S级的雌虫，就是年纪大了点，长得普通了点，似乎身材也太过高壮……”

“停！……凯恩，”帝林及时打断了几乎快偏离主题的建议，他眼神诧异的瞪了一眼凯恩，语气中有点不可置信，“你没认出这只雌虫？”

“啊？我该认识他么？”凯恩更诧异，怎么这只雌虫难道还是他的熟人？刚才没看仔细，现在他干脆不避嫌的上前扣住雌虫的下巴，将对方的脸转了过来。

“有点眼熟。”凯恩盯着对方立体俊逸，仿佛雕刻一般的五官。在脑海里把自己认识的家伙都过了一遍，依旧茫然的看回帝林。

“……”后者沉默扶额。帝林打开凯恩那只看起来很碍眼的手，将未曾完全清醒，仍紧紧闭着双眼忍受体内催情药剂折磨的雌虫搂回自己的怀抱，“他是狄恩，第三军团的副军团长，军衔中将。”

“狄恩……等等，这名字略耳熟。”凯恩吃了一惊，他一开始只是觉得这头发的颜色有点眼熟，但没想到竟然会是那只大名鼎鼎的军雌狄恩。他吞咽了咽口水，把视线再次瞄向被帝林抱住，将头侧靠在其胸膛低低喘息的雌虫。却怎么也无法把眼前眉目俊朗的军雌和上一世印象深刻的那半边毁容还带着一道长疤的脸对应起来。

“才耳熟？我告诉你，这只可是全帝国军雌心目中的偶像，尤其是平民。狄恩他战功卓著，战术出神入化，何况还有一身极度神秘的单体战斗术。拉斐尔表哥特别将他竖立成‘战神’作为全军标杆！他是军部的传奇，帝国的奇迹，虫族的楷模，几乎是所有未入伍的军校毕业生们的男神！你竟然不认识他！凯恩，你都不看军部报导的么？”

“……”好吧，两辈子少年时代都是纨绔，又偏好娇小可爱的亚雌的凯恩真心从没关注过军事和军雌。而等到他上辈子后期开始关注的时候，狄恩显然已经不再是如此模样了。无奈的摸了摸鼻子，凯恩立马转移话题，“帝林……，听你的口气，他不会也是你的男神吧？”

帝林闻言挑了挑眉，他淡定的把脸转了过去，只是通红的耳朵却暴露了他的心声。

“……”凯恩秒懂。  
说什么信息素吸引，说什么精神力认同，根本就是一开始发现躺在身下的就是自己的男神，马上就忍不住不肯放手了呗！  
哼，雄虫！

“既然你这么喜欢他，怎么生理引导者选拔时没有跟拉斐尔表哥表达你的个人要求。我记得雄虫意愿也是一项考虑因素吧。”

“我提了，但是狄恩他拒绝了。而且拉斐尔表哥致力于在军部推行新的雌虫奖罚政策，为了鼓励一些军雌，他规定少将级以上军官拥有绝对婚姻自主权。狄恩不愿意，虫帝也无法勉强他。即使我提出的条件是要娶他当雌君。”

“不会吧，雌君他都不愿意？他怎么想的！”习惯了所有雌虫见到一只雄虫就趋之若鹜的景象，凯恩实在无法理解一只雌虫竟然会拒绝成为雄虫的雌君！？重点是这只雄虫不仅身份高贵，样貌出众，还洁身自好，名誉全国……而且，凯恩还用眼尾扫了一眼某把‘长枪’，此刻酣战正浓，绝对的品级优异！

“具体原因我不知道，只知道他个人提交给军部的理由是终生不婚。”话题说到这里，帝林的眼底隐隐有火苗跳动，“不过现在，他就算再不愿意，在事实成果之下，也将会成为我的雌君！”

“好吧，这出乌龙倒确实称得上一个天赐良机，而且算起来，你这还是救了他。”凯恩摸摸鼻子，他刚刚把前世今生的对比以及相关线索串联了一下，得出了一些并不意外的结论。他拍拍帝林的肩膀，“卡托斯应该是用了非常手段绑架并拘禁了他，还打算把他作为礼物送给南纳言那条老淫虫。”

“什么！？卡托斯他竟然敢！！”

“嗯，总之，这笔账你以后记得算。现在，你打算怎么让他清醒过来？你的精神力暴动快要开始了吧。”

“已经来不及等他清醒了。所以我打算直接开放精神力进入他的意识海与他深度结合！”

“那样你不是……”刚准备劝说，视线在触及帝林认真执著的眼神后，凯恩收住了话尾。他状似无奈的耸了耸肩，“……算了，你自己喜欢就好。那我出去帮你找人看门。”

“谢了。凯恩……，表哥。”

凯恩笑了笑，拖着一副虚弱的身体慢慢挪出卧室。他将一只手背在身后，对着帝林做了个熟悉的手势。这是他们都还是幼虫时期，曾一起玩乐时约定的暗号，代表着‘交给我，你放心’。

帝林也笑了，他原本以为这个幼崽期间的玩伴兼表亲，早已经在权利与欲望的深渊中与他分道扬镳，却原来对方依旧还是那只个性顽劣却值得信任的雄虫。  
这样，真好。


	2. 第六章  虫帝之怒

“陛下。”在虫帝的身后，路尼悄然出现。他轻步上前，跪在王座前，全身贴着帝皇拖曳的长袍紧紧依偎，更将头轻轻安放在虫帝的腿上。

他嗓音低沉悦耳，语调轻柔，他说，“卑斯麦虽然狠狠将了我们一军。但他却把自己交代了。虽说他已经把一切都包揽到自己身上，脱开了小卑斯麦和他的家族，却也让民众看到了大贵族的贪婪与无法无天。何况，小卑斯麦无论阅历心性都毕竟年轻，这未尝不是一个新的机会，陛下要对付各大贵族世家，要改革，要集权，但这些都需从长计议，切勿自乱阵脚。”

“嗯。”虫帝淡淡应了一声，他闭着眼，神情冷漠。属于虫帝的SS级金纯的精神力却自其胸口虫纹处蹿升而出，在王座周围如发泄一般的疯狂伸展蔓延。他手中的演讲稿在精神力触及过后如粉末般消散，更甚至是路尼身上的服饰，也在虫帝精神力延伸到达后化成一片虚无。

“陛……下？”身体的赤/裸让路尼心神一凛，他抬眸惊呼，却在下一秒来不及反应地直接被金色的精神力束缚起来，四肢大开的拉扯到了半空。

虫帝仍旧闭着双眼，他姿态高贵的端坐在王座上，犹如刚刚在帝国全民面前直播讲话时一般矜贵高雅。只有越来越粗的蔓延伸展的精神力能够感受到他压抑着的愤怒与狂躁，而首当其冲感受到的便是此刻承受的路尼。

他几乎是在想要挣扎而并未实施的瞬间，便被狂暴汹涌的，难以计数的精神力触角一拥而上，将他从四肢到肩膀髋关节再到指趾末端，盘旋着捆了个严实。路尼感觉现在的自己仿佛就是一具被架设起来的玩具，伸展成一个极为不堪的大字。

“陛……唔！”

被捆束的感觉绝对不好过，即使精神力是虚影，但跟肌肤接触的真实触感却来自虫帝的意愿。虫帝将精神力实化成柔软仿佛带着粘液一般的触鞭，在路尼开口的瞬间，径直窜入对方的口腔，沿着被硬生生撑开的食道黏膜一路汹涌而下。

这种被极端粗暴的进入的方式，让路尼惊惧的瞪大了眼睛，几乎就在被侵入那一刹那，他觉得虫帝会就这样戳穿了他。但好在，在他快要窒息的档口，精神力触角回撤了，进攻的速度与力度都轻柔了下来，只浅浅逗留在他的口腔中，勾缠着他柔软的舌头，缓缓抽动。

“唔……嗯……”

粘腻的水声在口腔中被搅拌出来，来不及吞咽的口液顺着口唇滴滴滑落。  
路尼本能的抽动喉头，勉强从占据了口腔的触角边缘咽下一口唾沫。但这般情况下，他便也无暇开始顾及那些在他身上四处游走的细小分支，它们带着他滴落的口液滑动在那一具柔韧结实的强健肉体上，似遮掩又是涂抹一般，划出一道道湿润线条。

而后，绵密的精神力触角开始逐渐的合并靠拢，幻化出吸盘一般的触点，游走向被濡湿之后的乳尖，直至将两粒水光潋滟的鲜红果实尽数吞咽。

“啊……啊……哈……”

敏感的乳头被吸吮住的时候，仿佛是有轻微的电流自接触的地方流窜，路尼抑制不住的颤动挣扎了一下，他恍惚间觉得自己整片的胸口都因为这电流攒动的酥麻，而绽放开深深浅浅的灼热。

陛下……

忍耐不住的摇晃着胸口躲避起还在不断攀附上来的精神末梢，路尼努力看向虫帝的方向，他并不喜欢这样的对待。即使他在心底告诫自己绝对不能反抗，却到底不愿意承受这种毫无底线般的玩弄。可他的视线投递过去，却无法获得回应。

虫帝仍然闭着眼，一动也未动的姿势仿佛只是一具冰冷的雕像。只除了他的精神力，在此时又伸展出数根粗细不等的细藤，自路尼的背部弯曲着探到前方，直接冲着路尼微微抬头的下身性器奔袭而去。当中最为浑圆粗长的那根，在前端中央以还凹出满是蠕动褶皱的内径，如一个套子一般牢牢地罩住了柱状的阴茎。

“啊……别……”路尼心口猛然一颤，他能感受到重点部位被掌握的恐惧，甚至有一股酸麻正沿着脊髓窜流而上，仿佛是清醒即将失去前的预警，路尼痛苦的撇过了头。

对性器发难的精神力触角，开始毫无怜悯的套弄。如无数根柔韧的针刺，无数个细小的吸盘，吻过柱身，滑过铃口，更在冠状沟附近，模拟起唇舌勾勒的动作，时而轻抚，时而旋转。  
在若即若离的疼痛与快感侵袭中，下身的性器开始迅速变硬变大，笔直的挺立起来，令人痉挛战栗的欢愉开始如燎原的烈火般恣意流淌。

“啊……啊……呜呜……，嗯啊……”

与正遭受全力蹂躏的其余性感地带不同，饱满的囊袋，此前则被冷落的分外寂寞。但体表的每一处敏感点注定都要沉醉在精神触角的侵袭之下。又是一束精神力轻轻分化出来，张牙舞爪一般游走而来。最为脆弱的部位，被承托着轻轻揉搓。近乎舌尖般的轻点，一触即离。轻微抚弄引起的微渺愉悦，在前方被强制唤醒的沸腾般的官能快感之中，带来清冽而淡薄的慰藉。

理性已然摇摇欲坠，路尼浅蓝色的双眸几乎被情欲所占据。泛红的眼角处，盈余着因为淫靡的刺激而泛滥的生理泪水。

涎液早已失控，一路循着颈项挺拔的曲线，贴合着精神力触角的空隙，蜿蜒出一副湿淋淋的景象。就连未曾被进入，而仅仅是被粗壮的藤曼般的触手摩擦着的后穴褶皱，都几乎忍不住抽搐着，摩挲着并不存在的内物。一股股湿润的溢出的液体，不知何时间已然将两瓣臀瓣之间的沟壑盈满，在大腿的内侧留下丝丝缕缕的痕迹，摇曳着潋滟的光泽。

“啊啊啊……”

突然，所有的触手速度开始加快。路尼努力压抑的呻吟被这样的节奏彻底打乱，他听到了有些嘶哑，却甜腻的缠绵浪荡的高亢音浪。这些令人羞耻的呻吟，竟然出自他自己的喉头。

“啊啊……唔！……别……嗯啊……”

愉悦似高亢的鸣叫，在脑海引爆连绵不绝的灿烂火光。

在最后一丝负隅顽抗也被疏离遗忘之后，随着两根细须猛地一扩，约莫有四指粗细的精神力凝结出的硕大性器便紧紧抵着含苞待放的菊门。它微微的摆动，上下磨蹭，迎着令人眼红心跳的暧昧水声，硬生生冲撞开紧致的媚肉，在一片泥泞的后穴内来回抽插起来。

“啊啊啊啊啊……不要！……”

层层叠叠的内壁紧密包裹着侵入其内部的异物，端坐在王座上的虫帝眼睑微微动了动，他维持着精神力性器的速度不变，动作变得温存而柔和。肠液继续一点一滴地循着股缝流下，又被往复抽插的阳物磨成泡沫，在肉体浸透了欲潮的拍击声响中，四处散落飞溅。

“啊啊……啊……唔……”

仿若永不能停息的快感折磨，路尼不能反抗，不能挣扎，无法拒绝，无法逃离。他只能闭上眼，任身体呈现敞开的淫荡状态，在虫帝的精神力中被摆出各种不堪的姿势。  
羞耻，委屈，快感，欲望，搅合成一股心中无法言说的复杂情绪。而随着每一次身体深处最为敏感的领域被触碰，被采撷，眼前闪烁纷乱的苍白光华，将淫浪的喘息与呻吟，变本加厉为放肆的嘶吼。

“啊啊啊啊……”

终于，随着一阵剧烈的抽搐，他痉挛着射出了一股又一股的精液，足趾蜷缩着紧绷，关节泛满苍白。……

当一切结束，路尼精疲力竭的失去意识，虫帝才缓缓睁开眼睛。他静静看着路尼，控制着精神力将雌虫抱入怀里，眼底流转着淡淡的柔情。他打开刚才关闭的通讯器，看到了诺亚先前发送的一条留言。

【“奥古斯特大公的二阶进化正常进行，塞维斯大公精神力耗尽进入睡眠修复。”】

虫帝右手食指点了点额头，他想了想，拨通了助理官的通讯。

“楼星。”  
“臣属在。”  
“宣召首辅布鲁斯，首相安东尼，以及军部阿诺少将。”  
“是。”


	3. 第八章 苏醒

凯恩离开起居室后脚步没有停顿的回到了自己的卧室。对于雄虫来说，睡眠修复虽然听起来也是在睡，但这种精神力层次的睡眠并不能算是一种休息。那只是将身体全部的细胞活力调动到虫核处，首先提供给虫核恢复元力的自我保护性昏迷。现在躺在主卧舒适的大床上，凯恩便感受到了身体传来的隐约疲惫感。他觉得，他或许得给自己来一针快速恢复剂。

正想起身，卧室的门被打开，凯恩看到了走进来的挺拔身影。对方自进门后就动作干脆的开始脱衣服，他原本穿着的雌侍长袍根本只要一扯腰带就会散开，而长袍下则因为规定未着寸缕。那一丝不挂的绝佳身材就这般袒露着走近，颀长漂亮的身形，劲瘦紧实的肌肉，搭配那一张冷俊帅气的脸庞……

不知道为什么，这分明和先前那一堆跪着的娇媚亚雌完全不一样的肌理与线条，却似乎更吸引他如今的视线。凯恩湛蓝色的双瞳印着那副浅麦色的躯体，瞳孔的颜色在一点点的加深。

“过来。”凯恩听到自己的声音，在强制的命令下已经带上欲望的喑哑。

云墨面无表情的走到床畔，他的动作温顺而服从，只除了隐藏在眼底的微弱的抗拒与厌倦。他遵从着雌侍的规矩在床边双膝跪地，双手背在身后，动作迟疑的亲向雄虫搭在床沿的脚背。这其实是他第一次进主卧服侍雄虫，但让云墨自己选择的话，他更愿意在地下室，至少那样他只需要忍受，而不必像这样屈辱的靠近。

“不愿意？”

探向雄虫足部的下巴只因为那一点点的迟疑就被雄虫钳制住了，捏在下巴处的手指力道并不大，雄虫的询问也并不凶狠。可是云墨垂落的眼睫仍像受惊一般控制不住的颤动。同时不自觉发抖的，还有他的身体。  
这是一种长期受虐后身体自然产生的应激反应，凯恩见便状无奈放开了手。冰冻三尺，非一日之寒，他此刻心底倒难免纠结起几分复杂意味。

“你也知道本大公刚从睡眠修复中苏醒，浑身疲惫，我今天玩不动你。不过本大公的后嗣，还是要喂的。要不，你就自己来。”

先前忽然蹿升的兴致逐渐消淡，若不是看到雌虫的脸色萦绕着被虫蛋过度损耗能量才有的倦态，或许凯恩今天便也收了手。但目前的情况，迫切需要雄虫疼爱的是这只孕雌。

“！”云墨忍不住抬头。漆黑的双瞳对上湛蓝的双眸，他的眼瞳中有凌冽的寒光一闪而过，隐藏着原本属于刀刃的锋利。

凯恩看得分明，那是在质疑他的用意，更恐怕还是在攒测他的居心。毕竟，先前许多次，他也曾给予过所谓的主动，只不过最后都成为施虐这只雌虫的借口。  
但，总不能特意解释说这一次他是认真的吧。

凯恩起身，坐在床沿上，位置正对跪着的云墨。他伸出手，第一次堪称动作温柔的揽过雌虫的后颈，让他的头靠近下/身的利器，“含住，自己来。”

扑鼻而来的雄虫气息带着可以牵动体内信息素的标记吸引，雄虫的手还在颈部微微摩挲，似在催促，又似纵容。云墨垂下眼睑，将所有情绪都收进锐利的黑眸。他慢慢凑近，以口相就。

“含进去。”

雄虫的命令没有以往的狠厉，压制在喉咙底部发出来的低音温和而性感。云墨沉默的听从，一点一点的缓慢吞咽。S级以上的雄虫几乎个个下身都是一把‘大杀器’，云墨以往都是被粗暴的直接塞入，甚至往往需要被卸掉下颚才能承受雄虫的占领。他不敢让雄虫等太久，动作尽量迅速的把柱身尽可能多的吞入。他能感觉到雄虫的器具顶端已经抵住他的咽喉，却仍有小半露在口腔外部。  
在成为凯恩·吉·塞维斯的雌侍一年后，云墨才第一次能够以温和缓慢的直观感受来了解对方的粗长，而且，这还不是完全的勃起状态。

“舌头动一动。”

嘴巴被塞得满满的，舌头很艰难地舔弄，云墨忍耐住抽动喉头的想法，听话的努力动起舌头，按着雄虫的指示尽力服侍。

云墨的脸冷峻帅气，有着刀削斧劈一般凌厉的角度与轮廓。他的眉眼深刻沉稳，鼻梁挺直，唇形完美。凯恩盯视着自己的硕大被对方淡粉色的漂亮双唇含住吞吐，感受着快感的冲击绵绵而来，却不知为何忽然想起了上一世流亡其他种族时，某位王者对云墨的评价——  
“他是鹰，却被缚住翅膀；他是狼，却被扼住咽喉。他犹如一把出鞘后光芒四射的名剑，却握在最不会用剑的人手中。”

凯恩忘记了当时听到那番话时是怎样的情态，但现在却有莫名的怒气在胸口涌动。忽然的，他忍不住就按住云墨的脑袋，快速挺动起腰部，将自己的利刃在对方的口腔中进入得更深。

“唔！”

肉棒狠狠得挺入就像要戳破喉咙一样直接堵住咽喉部位，云墨难受地挣扎了几下，却不敢过分大力。他的眼眶开始泛红，脸颊也被憋出绯红的霞彩。雄虫突然开始的高频率抽送，让他几乎都要以为自己的口腔会因为这股力道而被磨破。背在身后的双手紧紧的握住双拳，云墨忍耐着顺从着努力打开口腔，放任雄虫的发泄。同时在心底无声的自嘲：对了，这才是他所习惯的雄虫对待他的方式，如先前那般的温存，不过都是戏弄罢了。  
但就在他做好了准备，忍耐着抵御接下来即将来临的，更为粗鲁的侵犯时，雄虫的动作却缓和了下来，硕大的肉棒被从口中抽离。云墨还没抓紧时间喘口气，就被对方忽如其来的歉意震惊地岔了气。

“抱歉。”  
“咳咳咳咳！咳咳！！”

激烈的咳嗽和惊讶让云墨控制不住身体向前倾倒，背在背后的手一时间忘记规矩，胡乱前伸想找个支撑点，却忍不防按上了雄虫的大腿。肌肤接触的瞬间，云墨又在心里咯噔一下，暗道糟糕。  
但预料之中的蹬踹或者掌掴也都没有发生，雄虫似乎并没有关注那只按在他腿上的爪子，反而还牵过他另外一只手，按放在已经完全挺立的肉棒上，用柱身摩擦着雌虫的掌心。

“继续。”

他听到雄虫低沉沙哑的指令。  
云墨压下心底的疑惑，低下头靠近。重新将那个灼热的物体含入口中。因为这一次有手的辅助，吞咽的过程便好过很多。而有过前一次的经验，这一次的唇舌运用也熟练很多。

感受着对方极致湿热的口腔与小心侍弄的舔吸，凯恩沉默注视着眼前的雌虫，垂落的眸光中多了些的温度。但同时，在欲念之外却又生出一丝疑问。都说雌虫必须对雄虫无条件服从，在上一世的后来，他们之间早已脱离了社会的制约和身份的桎梏，为什么这只雌虫仍然对他呵护备至，任由打骂，甚至在每一次危机关头都挺身为护。可他又几乎无法在对方的眼眸中感受到传言中那被渲染得极度深刻浪漫的爱意，那么，如若是忠诚，雌虫的忠诚到底缘何而来？

走神之时，快感汹涌而来，很快冲散了未知的疑虑。凯恩闭上眼，专注于眼前的享乐。他的右手手掌仍紧紧按压在雌虫的颈部，左手则插入雌虫柔软的黑发，掌控住最后的节奏。  
终于，顶点来临，脑海爆炸开绚烂的光华。下身的利刃开始一阵阵抽动，将所有的精华尽数交代给温暖的口腔。云墨始终柔顺的承受着，毫不反抗。他只是尽量控制着咽喉的肌肉，给置身其中的雄虫最后的压迫快感。

等到雄虫喷发完毕。跪着的雌侍这才安静的咽下所有的液体。并在雄虫抽出分身后，遵照着雌侍守则一丝不苟的将柱身上残留的液体舔舐干净。如此的遵守规矩和服侍周到，如果那张脸不要马上挂上完成任务后松了一口气的神情，或许凯恩会忍不住想奖励他一个深吻。但现在嘛，鉴于忽然兴起的不想就这样放过对方的邪恶心理，凯恩微微勾起唇线，笑得一脸意味深长。

他站起身，彻底将睡袍从自己的身上扯落。露出漂亮的修长的身体。然后，在云墨忐忑不安的警戒神情下，拉开抽屉，给自己扎了一针快速恢复剂。  
“我们继续。”


	4. 第九章 宠爱（完全章）

入夜，星辰璀璨。  
塞维斯家族的豪华本宅内一片寂静。晚风悄悄透过主卧落地窗未曾合拢的缝隙，撩动着那一层层垂落的轻薄窗纱。偶然的，有一阵风吹拂的劲度稍大，将窗纱的下摆整个飘荡起来，透过那被掀起的浪漫弧度，隐约可见一具颀长的身体被压覆在窗户透明的水晶玻璃上，承受着来自其后方的凶猛撞击。

“嗯……嗯啊……哈……”

云墨潮红的脸紧贴着冰冷的玻璃，神情恍惚，微张的嘴唇流淌着透明的唾液。他劲瘦的腰身被一双白皙的手紧紧抓握，挺翘的双臀被抬高，双腿大张，隐秘的后穴被迫露出，被后方粗长的性器狠狠进入抽插着。这一具往日充满力量的躯体已经因长时间的操弄而软化，漂亮的肌肉更因为情欲的蒸腾和汗水的淋漓而显得色泽艳丽，弹滑可口。在身后雄虫充满力道的深入撞击下，他精悍紧致的腹部肌肉甚至被体内的性器顶出了暧昧的形状。

“唔唔……啊……嗯……”

云墨有些承受不住。太过漫长又不曾间断的交媾完全剥夺了他的神智与体力。被几乎完全灌满的腹部因为雄虫信息素的弥漫，流淌着舒服至极的温暖感受。置于其中的虫蛋通过母体的意识感应，愈加渴求一般的表达着需求更多的讯息。疲惫，舒适，快感，满足，很多未曾体验过的感触蜂拥而来，填满了他的脑海，让他想要求饶，想要逃离，却又恍惚被影响一般舍不得失去如此欢愉满溢的感受。

“还想要？嗯？”

凯恩·吉·塞维斯一边用力操弄着云墨，一边不算温柔的揉捏着他胸口的红果，直接把那两处拉扯玩弄成艳丽的红色。他能感应到虫蛋微弱的精神力波频，借由着雌虫而释放着需求的讯号。正好他也兴致颇浓，便自然的理解为雌虫的渴求，毫不客气的忽略对方动作中的微弱挣扎。他享受雌虫想要反抗却强忍顺从的身体反应，更为他眉目间的隐忍坚毅而欲望攀升。凯恩加大手劲扳开弹性十足的两瓣臀肉，更加激动的加快下身的抽插力度，粗重的鼻息尽数喷洒在雌虫的颈项耳际，更在对方忍受不住而伸颈侧首时，一口含住云墨的耳廓。

“啊……”湿润粘连的舔舐，直接包裹住敏感的耳际，仿佛整个虫核都被吞噬一般的敏感瑟缩起来。云墨的身体随即爆发出一阵抑制不住的轻颤，“别……嗯……嗯，求……啊……”

“别什么？求什么？你这是要拒绝雄主么？”塞维斯大公恶劣的本性毕露。他俊美的脸上挂着邪肆的笑容，在缓缓吐出被舌头翻搅舔舐得不断抖动的耳朵后，又沿着那一片口感劲道的颈项，开始不间断的啃噬轻咬。

“唔……嗯啊……啊……”太多的快感叠加，被艹的精神恍惚的云墨勉强睁开眼，他瞥了一眼在自己身上奋力耕耘的雄虫，脑海中掠过一些以往伺候的经历。他至今仍不敢置信，今夜的雄虫竟然完全没有使用任何凌虐的道具，全程亲身上阵。先不去提雄虫那莫名凶悍的体力，单就是爱抚的力道竟然都罕见般顾及了他的感受，更甚至在双手拂过他的腹部时，还带着难得一见的温柔。

“竟然还有空走神？”

雄虫沉浸欲望之中的低沉威胁适时在耳际打断云墨的思索，他还来不及辩说，就被翻了一圈。一条腿被扛上对方的肩膀，另外一条腿则挂上雄虫的臂弯，全身所有的重量几乎都被施加在彼此的连接处。这个姿势让云墨受惊般狠狠缩紧了后穴，换得塞维斯大公一声舒爽的叹息，而后便是更加疯狂的连番撞击。

“啊……啊……啊啊啊……别……”

双腿大张着被抱着上下插送，云墨心底到底担忧雄虫的臂力，况且，这只雄虫完全干得出来累了便把他往外一抛的劣行。他蹙紧了英挺的眉，全身肌肉绷得紧紧的，害怕着下一刻会忽然而至的失重，却并不知道这样的紧缩度会令置身其中的雄虫体会到无与伦比的享受。

凯恩低下头，视线被因自己性器进进出出而挤出的媚肉所吸引，着魔般的空出一只手去触摸了一下，柔软湿热的触感非常舒服。尚来不及再进一步触摸，肩膀上却忽然攀附上雌虫的双臂。原来是那一瞬间因雄虫抽离的手而失去平衡，同时又遭受后穴的手指刺激而闪避不及的雌虫，下意识自我保护般揽住了离自己最近的物体。等到肌肤相贴的感触传达至云墨脑际，他再忙不迭的想放手时，雄虫已经就着这个姿势开始走回主卧的大床。  
走动中被艹弄的身体更无法轻易放开搂紧雄虫的双臂，云墨全身颤动，瑟瑟发抖，心中极度不安的想要调整姿势，却被抱住更加恶狠狠的上下颠簸着进出。

“在想什么？”凯恩再度垂头咬起雌虫的耳朵，舌头舔舐耳廓的每一处，更模拟性交一般探入耳洞深处。

云墨偏着头，被耳际的骚扰烫得浑身酥麻，酌红着脸颤抖开口，“……雄……嗯……主……”

“有感觉？”凯恩能够感觉到只要攻击云墨的耳际颈项，对方的后穴便是一阵敏感的紧缩。这是他以前从未去碰触过的雌虫部位，现在品尝起来，竟意外的发现十分的合口味。而且，这种被雌虫紧紧攀附的感觉也不错。就是不经锻炼的臂力有点吃不消。好在已经走到大床的边缘，凯恩便顺势将雌虫压在床上，让对方仰躺在床沿一侧，双腿挂上他的手臂，整个下半身悬空。他的双手托住对方手感极佳的臀部，一边不断的挤压揉捏，一边继续快速冲击着最后的临界点。

“嗯……啊……啊……啊啊啊！”

云墨闭着眼睛呻吟，他不知道怎么回答。顶在体内深处的性器此刻却威胁般在敏感处持续的顶撞着，逼迫他瑟缩着后穴，无法逃避一般的承受着愉悦到痛楚的折磨。就连腹部都难受的收缩起来，连呼吸都带上了短暂的震颤。耳朵颈项又被咬了一通，这次就连宽阔的胸背肩膀都成为了雄虫口中的佳肴，被啃咬舔舐着，愠上了一片又一片暧昧的液体。

云墨终于顺从着回答，“啊啊……有，……嗯，有的……”

他的眼角红红的，平日里英俊帅气的脸庞一片酡红，有液体已经在眼眶内徘徊很久，却迟迟因为倔强而不曾掉落，简直跟他的性子一样的坚毅。只有嘴唇，被他自己咬得红肿，又被口液浸润得湿乎乎的，看起来分外好吃。  
凯恩看了他半晌，突然咬上了他的嘴唇。入口是极致的绵软Q弹，柔软湿润。有着上一世最后那个离别之吻的味道，却没有那时的苦涩与冰冷，反而清香甜美的如同熟透的果实，美味而温暖。

“唔！！”

云墨受惊般瞪大了双眼，眼泪再无法被盛载般失控的汹涌而出。他感受到在口腔中蛮横勾缠的软舌，雄虫侵犯的动作虽然狂野却不失温柔，是他从未体验过的舒服迷离的感官感受。  
这是……被亲了？  
过度的震惊让他的神情显得呆滞而夸张，他张大嘴巴，完全不知道该如何回应，任透明的液体沿着嘴角下滑，已经是一副僵硬着被雄虫任意舔弄的模样。

“这么吃惊？”凯恩笑了，低沉的语调糅合了欲望的喑哑和调情的怜爱，好听到能让耳朵怀孕。他不再吝啬于释放自己雄虫的魅力，属于S级雄虫的容貌本就华美精致，再结合对方刻意的勾引，完全足够让任何雌虫入迷。

“喜欢我亲你么？”  
雄虫在雌虫的耳际诱惑的低哄，惹来后者失神的喃喃呻吟，配着嘴角的唾液异常淫靡。

“嗯……啊……喜……喜欢……”

“那等下你自己坐上来动，我再奖励你一个亲亲，好么？”恶劣的笑意含在嘴角，雄虫一边亲啄着雌虫的柔唇，一边用更加低沉好听的声音呢喃般给出建议。

“嗯……啊，啊……好……”亲吻的感觉太亲密，太舒服。云墨恍惚着已经不清楚自己在答应什么，只想顺着对方的话头接下去。体内的凶器还在不停歇的抽插律动，快感冲击着脑海，整具浅麦色的健壮身躯遍布激情的汗水，在雄虫勇猛的攻占中抽搐颤抖。

等到猛然间回神发现自己答应了什么，云墨惊恐般脱口而出，“不……雄，雄主……不要了……今天，嗯啊，不，啊啊啊……”

“不准拒绝我。”双手摸上云墨的腹部，雌虫肌肉的触感简直美妙，凯恩爱不释手的打圈抚摸着，又恶狠狠的咬了咬对方好看的唇形，他威胁到，“虫蛋还没吃饱呢。”

“唔……雄主……啊啊，嗯……”埋在湿润的肠道深处的利器似乎又胀大了，在凶猛的撞击下越挺越深，云墨几乎产生了会被就这样直接从肠道刺穿到胃部般的惊恐感，被泪水满溢的眼底充满了快感叠加至极致的痛苦。

“不……啊啊啊啊啊！”  
猛然间，粗大的性器转了一个角度，突入到极端敏感的生殖腔缝隙，云墨的身体几乎无法控制一般的痉挛起来。

这是雄虫开始射精了。

一波波滚烫的液体冲击灌入生殖腔内部，将那一整条甬道完全的灌满。而紧跟着那阵灼热液体冲击的后劲，云墨的腹部颤抖起来，他忽然蜷缩起身体抱紧了身上的雄虫，似乎在苦苦压抑着什么。而后，却是全身一松，无力的躺在了身后松软的床铺上。那射了一整夜的下身几乎早已射空，只能流出稀薄的液体。

他这是，被操射到直接后穴高潮了。

此时的云墨神色恍惚，唾液横流。脸色被情潮浸润得通红，披散开的黑发沾着汗水蜿蜒粘连在红痕遍布的锁骨胸膛上。胸肌上水光潋滟，胸前的红果硬挺红肿，再往下便是一片狼藉的下身，后穴还含着雄虫肿胀的性器，可怜兮兮的啜吮着……

凯恩从来没有见过这样的云墨，这副欲望所激发的性感风情，有别于平日一丝不苟的严肃，几乎可称得上风华绝代。伸出手，他撩起雌虫散乱的额发，凑近对方的脸颊亲啄了一口。再慢慢游移到对方红润的双唇，舌头舔开对方无力合拢的牙齿，勾缠住那条柔软的舌头，慢慢的吸吮缠绕。

“嗯……”

云墨仍陷在闭眼喘息的无力中，他放任着雄虫的入侵，他听到清晰的亲吻发出的水声，感受到温热的气息落在他的脸颊发鬓。等到力气有了几分回复，云墨迟疑着开始回应。

这是一个真正意义上的亲吻。  
它温柔，缠绵。纠缠在两条舌之间的触感美好而香甜。它传递着雄虫餍足之后对雌虫的安抚，也接收到了雌虫青涩而无措的被动。它亲密，温暖。将原本隔阂已深的两颗心慢慢拉拢。

一吻结束后，他听到雄虫在耳边轻声询问，“还好么？”

云墨点头。  
下一秒，他就为这次受惑般的点头而后悔不迭。他听到了那只雄虫恶劣的轻笑，然后是足以令他惊恐的指令。

“那么这一次，自己坐上来吧。”

“不……不要了，雄主……求你……”已经叫到沙哑的声音发出低沉的求饶，云墨从未想到雄虫这次改换方式后，竟然如此令虫难熬。他并不惧怕冰冷仪器的刑囚与凌虐，但这种被快感逼至绝境却一次次虚脱堕落的欲望快感，却将他压榨得身心俱疲。

如果再来一次，他绝对会被雄虫给做死在床上。

“虫蛋还没饱。”凯恩故技重施。他拉起云墨，改变姿势让对方跨坐在他的身上，一手撑着他的腰际，一手抚摸上他光滑的小腹。

“饱了，它饱了！”情急之下，云墨也抛开了所谓的雌侍守则，他抓握住雄虫的手腕，按在自己的下腹部，眼神中难得流露几许脆弱，“明天，明天再……”

“嗯？”凯恩挑眉，眼神直直的望着云墨。那双曾经他用各种可怕的刑法和凌虐都无法令它露出一丝软弱的漂亮黑瞳，没想到今天竟然在其中看到了略带着讨好一般的示弱。凯恩微妙的感觉到自己的某些恶劣性子被满足了。虽然，他也承认，因为上一世后来失去云墨后，他几乎都过着禁欲一般的日子，这才导致这一夜有些需求过分。但却也不能否认，今天的云墨格外的美味柔顺，予取予求，竟让他欲罢不能。  
算了，不能一回来就把雌虫给吓到了。

“明天？”

“是，明天全凭雄主的意思。”下身几乎又感觉得到凶器在胀大，云墨脸色由红变白，忙不迭作下承诺。

“啧，看把你吓得，明天就明天吧。”揽过云墨的腰，凯恩换了一个侧身的姿势，将雌虫锁在自己怀里躺了下来。他并没有将下身的凶器抽离，而云墨虽然不适的扭了扭腰，却更不敢自作主张。即使，他并不习惯这样的睡觉姿势，不管是被搂着，还是被堵着。

但与他而言，被锁在主卧的床上，总好过被锁在冰冷可怕的刑具上。他皱了皱眉，叹了口气。没想到，他竟又一次留宿在塞维斯大公的主卧里，而这次，身侧还有这只雄虫作陪。

手悄悄摸上自己的小腹，云墨感受了一会儿虫蛋所释放的满足讯息。他知道最近的一切优待都是因为这颗虫蛋，但雄虫能够如此不遗余力的灌溉，倒是让他对塞维斯大公的本性有了几许改观。至少，他并不是一只会因为厌弃雌虫而迁怒其幼崽的雄虫。

想到那些因缺乏雄虫灌溉虚弱致死甚至难产而死的战友同僚们，云墨难得庆幸自己遇上的是一只虽然很渣但至少对待后代还算有责任感的雄虫。

但愿——在虫蛋出生后，大公也能够不分雌雄的爱护这只幼崽。


	5. 第十三章  坦白（福利内容）

静寂的训练室，透明的全景观电梯，合该是冰冷的环境内却因为一个吻而速度燃烧起激烈的欲火。  
大概是因为雄虫主要承担繁衍播种的缘故，雄虫的情欲极度容易被引诱与点燃。  
凯恩原本在亲上去的时候还仅仅只是一个念想，但在亲完又亲，并顺势将雌虫抵在玻璃壁上后，便突然就不想放手了。

那件背上开了一个大口子的家居服一扯就掉，裸露出身体的雌虫身材又实在太好。云墨的上半身没有一丝赘肉，肌肉的形状饱满又均匀，在灯光的照耀下，浅麦色的肌肤折射着漂亮的光泽。但更令凯恩满意的，还是雌虫劲瘦的细腰下那两条笔直完美的大长腿，和那手感极好又饱满圆滚的双臀。凯恩紧贴着雌虫，用自己硬挺的下身蹭动着对方的窄跨，短暂分离的唇在云墨低头喘息的间隙密密麻麻巡游在对方的锁骨肩项。

当雄虫的舌头缓慢滑上雌虫敏感的耳垂不断舔舐，最后甚至用上牙齿轻轻噬咬时，云墨听到了某位大公无耻的宣告。

“虫蛋该吃早饭了。”

云墨闻言，瞬间忍不住瞪大了眼睛，心中警铃大作：雄虫该不会要在这里做吧？！他茫然的抬头看了一眼电梯顶上炽热闪亮的灯光和那几乎全维度全时段摄影的摄像头。

“雄，雄主……”

云墨颤抖着伸手去拦雄虫开始解自己腰带的手，结果这类不敢施力的阻拦当然被轻而易举的瓦解，甚至手还被对方抓过去按在雄虫那根剑拔弩张的下体上，隔着裤子都能感受到肉棒的硬度和热度。

“它很饿。”凯恩理直气壮的回了一句。手上的动作一点都没停，直接拉下云墨家居服松垮的裤腰，手指紧跟着探入雌虫的股沟滑入后穴，试探性地揉了几下就探进去了一个关节。那个昨晚还被深度开拓过的地方至今柔软湿润着，被轻易而举的进入搅动。然后，云墨忽然感觉到了一个异物被推入了湿漉漉的肉穴里。那是……

“雄主！……”腿几乎是瞬间软了，他最重要的通讯器竟然被雄虫塞入了那里，而且对方还邪恶的舔着他的耳廓指示道，“想让虫蛋吃饱，就自己把它拿出来。”

云墨再一次无比震惊地睁大了双眼，他的双唇微微颤抖。他直觉这是雄虫新想到的惩罚方式，如此令他羞耻难堪。他想拒绝，却又不知道会否在拒绝之后受到更加难以忍受的对待。他能感觉到雄虫的目光正一刻也不离开地紧紧锁着他的表情，似乎在等待他的回应，也或者只是在享受他的挣扎。  
原本微张的嘴唇紧紧抿起，浓长的睫毛黑羽似地眨动，在一段并不算短的犹豫时间后，云墨屈服般地闭上双眸，朝自己身后伸出的手指微微颤抖。然而，当他从容就义般咬著牙将手指伸入自己潮湿的穴口时，雄虫却握住了他的手腕。

云墨猛地回过头，凯恩迎上的便是对方眼尾泛红的双眼。那一双沉黑色的瞳孔中水色潋滟，极度的难堪后是无言的忍耐，以及无法言明的痛苦。凯恩微微眯起眼眸，湛蓝的星辰将幽暗的深渊尽览眼中，他伸出另一只手沿着雌虫绷紧的手臂线条轻拂滑落，顺着那一只被握紧的手腕潜入臀缝，代替对方的手指探入那销魂的密地。

“怎么这个表情？”凯恩将嘴唇贴上云墨的后颈，从喉咙深处发出的低沉嗓音伴随著叹息，“不喜欢这样？”

云墨想保持沉默，但那两根手指已经伸进了他自己无法触及的深处。那是雄虫在毫无顾忌的玩弄撑括。尤其还意识到对方正勾带着那块通讯器在体内游移，敏感的内壁在阵阵收缩时迅速分泌着液体，云墨不得不抬起手咬住自己的手臂以堵住所有即将满溢而出的呻吟。

“嗯……唔！”

“不过只是一个道具而已。”凯恩边吻边解释着。其实他并不明白云墨此刻的想法，于他来说，眼前的雌虫既然连那一堆乱七八糟的恐怖情趣用品都能忍下来，为何对这个小小的通讯器如此抵触。那不过就是普通跳蛋的大小，甚至还不会夸张的震动。

“……别，雄主……”云墨仍然低着头，勉强在抑制喘息间表达着请求，“其他……都可以，别……别放……啊……”

雄虫的手指带动着通讯器直接重重的擦过了他体内的敏感点，云墨腰身一软，一仰首，漂亮的脖颈就这样暴露在凯恩的视野中。后者理所当然的吻了上去，啃噬着那片肌理分明的皮肉，不忘继续问出心底的疑问。

“为什么？”

指尖拨弄著内褻皱折，那紧窒的甬道像是在吮吸著他的手指，在他每次退开时深深含咬住不愿让他离去，而湿润的液体则随著每次手指的动作而溢出。下身膨胀的有些疼痛，凯恩拉下裤链，将已经渗出透明液体的性器顶端一次又一次滑过那道凹陷的臀缝。

云墨再没有回答。只是紧闭着眼，他正被那溼热的喘息喷吐在颈畔的酥麻，体内蠢动的手指，还有通讯器仍不断移动的事实逼至崩溃的极限，已经控制不住这一切在他身体深处撩动的颤慄。更何况还有雄虫不时戳刺在他后穴外侧敏感处的性器。

但凯恩却不依不饶。他凑到雌虫的耳边，吹气似地朝那极度敏感的泛红耳朵轻声呢喃。

“告诉我理由，我就帮你拿出来。”

“呜……”云墨腰身轻颤，却仍是无力得摇了摇头。他咬紧了下唇，那只被雄虫握住的手腕极为技巧的周转了一下便挣脱了雄虫。而后，却是第一次主动将手颤抖的回握住对方，温热潮湿的手心摩挲着雄虫的手指，表达着委婉的求饶。

凯恩可以感觉到自己不自觉上扬的嘴角，虽然对方仍执拗的沉默着，即使他也仍然想知道缘由，却也并不想继续让自己蓄势待发的下身再如此疼痛着耗费时间。不过，还是可以小小报复一下某只雌虫，谁让他竟敢拒绝雄主的要求。  
他调整了下姿势，手指在离开那留恋之所时顺势夹带出了雌虫的通讯器。然后一边温柔得把那个已经被雌虫自己分泌的体液浸润的湿淋淋的通讯器，戴回雌虫的手腕，又一边坏心的将自己原本在那臀缝中磨擦的肉棒，对准柔软但仍未完全展开的穴口挤入一些，却又不接着进入，这种刻意将前端停在后穴口的方式简直满含恶意。

“你昨晚怎么说的，今天都听我的？嗯？”

“……是。”

云墨的神情满含无奈与无措，他几乎快要应付不来雄虫转性后的故意为难。也或者是因为雄虫顾忌虫蛋不能尽情的发泄施虐欲，所以对方开发出了另外一种令他同样疲于应付的方式？

“那就自己来。”云墨终于听到了对方的指令，他还来不及羞恼，双手就被牵引到了雄虫的腿根部。雄虫那陷入情欲又带着诱哄语气的嗓音，犹如低音震动的鼓膜，极为蛊惑人心。

云墨知道自己不能拒绝。  
他通红着耳尖，颤抖着手指，第一次手扶着雄虫的性器，将那根粗长炽热的凶器缓慢的推进自己的身体。粗大的顶端慢慢的撑开湿润紧致的黏膜，或许是开拓足够，紧绷的身体并没有迎来以往会有的疼痛，反而沿着脊髓蹿升一股通电一般的酸麻，身躯一颤，动作便停了下来。

“快一点！”动作刚一停顿，挺翘的臀部就迎来雄虫催促的一拍，耳边响起的巴掌声折磨得云墨直接羞红了整张脸。这种方式简直……几乎完全臊得不敢抬头，云墨继续沉下腰一点一点的把那根肉棒吃进去，敏感的肉壁还记得昨夜愉悦的记忆，自发的开始吮吸起来，这令云墨更加难以自持地浑身泛红。

或许是因为怀孕的关系，雌虫的体内异常的火热，比平常的温度都要高上许多。高温的内壁紧紧包裹住性器的感觉令凯恩觉得全身的血液都在沸腾，他迫不及待的想要开始驰骋，享用这具完全属于他的，永不反抗的柔顺美好的身体。

等不及让雌虫这样慢慢的坐到底，凯恩双手握上云墨被汗液沾染后更为顺滑的腰际，凶狠得一挺身便将自己完全送入。紧窒的穴口在那瞬间如花朵般张开将他吸入，甬道内的湿热黏膜地将他紧紧包裹，他的所有感觉似乎都凝聚到了结合的那一点，极致的快感像是要将他的理智吞没。

“啊……”

硕大的性器狠狠贯穿至深处，云墨仰着脖子发出一声惊呼。快感从尾椎传达而上，令他整个人抖得仿佛是狂风吹拂的枯叶，从腰部开始便软了下去。可是雄虫残忍的指令却紧接而至。

“想要，就自己动。”凯恩双手色情的从那线条美好的腰部滑下，按上触感弹性柔软的双臀，他爱不释手得揉捏着雌虫浑圆紧翘的臀肉，意图等待着雌虫的伺候。

“嗯……唔……”

云墨柔顺听话的照办着，细碎的呻吟随着他腰肢有力的摆动而止不住的泄漏，一上一下的吞吐起炙热如铁般的粗大性器。

“哈……啊啊，啊……”

但他忽略了雄虫的恶劣，塞维斯大公的顽劣本性即使在床事这一方面也有突出表现。他几乎每次都在云墨扭腰摆动时，对准雌虫体内的敏感点狠狠得碾压磨蹭。没一会儿，就让云墨完全失去了自主的气力，只能颓然倒在雄虫的胸膛上。而在这般折磨云墨后，凯恩还不忘用手掌拍击着对方圆润的臀部，作为擅自停下的惩罚。

“啊啊……别……雄主……”

云墨的声音几乎带上了哭腔，低哑的声音摆脱了平日的清冷，竟别有妖娆的风情。凯恩忍不住侧首舔上他通红的耳朵，眼尾则扫到了云墨紧蹙的双眉微合的双眼无声恳求著他的委屈表情，如此沉默委婉，又脆弱可怜。

意识到自己似乎欺负过了头，凯恩这才开始收敛。他缓慢地退出雌虫的身体，因为姿势的关系，他一低头就可以看见深红的褻肉随著自己退出的动作被翻出来，像是留恋不舍一般地缠著他的性器。凯恩给了雌虫稍稍松懈的时间，轻柔得啄吻着对方的锁骨肩项，在感觉到对方稍稍回神后，他几乎是又一次挺腰狠狠送入，球体拍打在臀肉上的声音在封闭的景观式电梯内迴响，格外情色。

“啊啊……啊……”云墨高扬起颈项，双眼蕴满泪水。滑腻的肌肤透着绯红的欲色，酥软得撑不住的身体被快感激得阵阵发抖，直接瘫软在雄虫的身上。

凯恩就势搂过云墨的腰，他一只手从他的身后绕到膝盖内侧，又微一施力将另一只腿抬起，将雌虫的身体完全打开。然后狂风暴雨一般得更猛烈的进入这具柔韧结实的躯体，让本来就湿哒哒的后穴几乎水流不止。

“啊啊啊……慢……雄主！啊……”  
“不，……啊啊……啊啊啊啊……”  
“啊……雄主，别，呜呜……嗯啊……”

撞击溅出淫液，夹杂着淫秽不堪的水声，云墨已经意识不清，他几乎遗忘了身处何处，抬头茫然的盯着头顶明亮的光线与几乎未曾停止过录影的天眼。他听着自己带着哭腔的求饶，呜咽声中夹杂着不知是舒服还是难受的呻吟，修长有力的手指紧紧揪住了雄虫身上的衣物，就仿佛这样可以抵挡住对方激烈而凶猛的入侵。

身下律动的节奏已几近失速，理智正一点一滴地远去……

冲刺到最后，凯恩忽然性器一斜，擦过那几乎被撞击到麻木的敏感点，直直窜入最为敏感的生殖腔缝隙，将滚烫的精液全部灌入其中，而云墨在那个时刻爆出的呻吟简直就是哭吼。高潮在下一秒袭来，云墨的前方甚至没有被触碰，但顶峰的快感已经将他瞬间吞没。

激情的泪水从眼角滑至颈脖，喉咙间只余下低低的呜咽……


	6. 第二十一章 确认（福利内容）

“那，我给你机会了，是你不问的哦。”

凯恩笑了笑，终于不再虐待自己已经蓄势待发的下半身，他利落的卸除自己身上的衣服，然后凶猛的扑到了雌虫的身上。

他从背后搂住云墨，下身嵌入到对方紧密的臀缝，在那边弹滑柔软中磨蹭着滑动，缓解着身体对情欲的渴求。当然，他的手也没有空闲下来，他解开雌虫先前自捆时那毫无美感的，犹如捆罪犯一样的绳圈，重新捆成自己想要的样子。  
雌虫的身材属于真正的减一分嫌瘦，增一分太肥。刚刚好的比例，完美的线条，极度细腻的手感。即使并不是时下最受欢迎的白皙肤色，但浅麦色的肌理搭配上红绳，也别有一番旖旎风情。更别提此时的对方因为羞涩和窘迫，全身遍染上的粉红色泽。美味可口的简直让凯恩一度再次质疑起了自己上一世的眼光。

凯恩并没有将红绳在雌虫的脖子上绕圈，而是自对方肩膀两处向胸口中间收紧，又从胸肌的下部绕回背部。在胸部与腹部之间来来回回的分出两个菱形，勒紧了腹肌的肌理又露出肚脐，最后的收势则在雌虫大腿根部。绳索在两条大腿根处都绕了一圈，然后回到雌虫下身前端下垂的性器处，将那一根垂软的还没有硬起来的器官与下方的囊袋一起捆束起来，还打了一个并不算紧却又不能算松的活结。

这件绳衣穿绑结束，云墨的胸肌腹肌与下身都被迫拉紧挺起，绳索的摩擦与雄虫在身后处不间断的戳刺让他神色难掩羞恼窘迫，一时间竟是连脖颈都红透了。他微微挣扎着晃动着被垂吊起来的双手，试图稍稍遮掩下被完全袒露并重点凸出的躯体，却总在避让的侧身时被雄虫搂过来放肆的抚摸。

凯恩的手迫不及待的覆盖上被红绳故意凸露出来的乳首，那个今天上午才被啃咬过的部位正颤巍巍地挺立着，粉嫩的颜色与红绳的鲜艳相得益彰。雄虫一边一个的揉搓着，唇舌则继续游移在雌虫敏感的后颈耳际，挑逗的同时不忘恶劣的提醒：“这个红绳是军部的材质，估计很结实。不过嘛……床顶的支柱算是老古董了，大概吃不住力。你可别把它拉坏了。”

云墨挣扎的双臂微微收紧，果真是不敢再有大动作。他已经在雄虫熟练的挑逗下情动，更深的红晕浮上脸颊和身体肌肤，黑曜石一样的眼眸中氤氲起淡淡的水雾。他垂眸努力平复呼吸，羞涩的低声回答，“是。”

如此乖顺，当真无可挑剔。  
凯恩笑了，他忍不住用力的亲了一口雌虫的发顶，然后埋头在那蓬松柔软的卷发之中，将那头浪漫的卷发折腾的极具凌乱风情。雌虫显然在晚餐前又沐浴过一次，头发的味道带着一点沐浴香波的淡香，是凯恩喜欢的味道。心中升腾而起的喜爱如此明显，凯恩忍不住的扭过雌虫的脸，咬上对方的嘴唇，凶猛的开展追逐与侵略。

“唔！”有点无法适应雄虫的激吻，云墨有心想要控制双臂的幅度，不让挣动太过用力，又因为在接吻这事上的经验实在少得可怜，应付显得极为不易。

一个接一个的深吻，凯恩几乎完全没有放开过云墨的双唇。对方口中的津液仿佛甜蜜的琼浆，让他欲罢不能。就算是短暂分开而让对方喘息的间隙，凯恩的唇舌也没有放过雌虫扬起下巴时的喉结和那敏感的耳廓和颈部。  
他只觉得这只雌虫已经美味的超过了他的预期。

云墨的双手被高高束起，修长的身体曲线毫无遮掩的呈现。红色的绳子在他身上拉扯出漂亮的线条，将完美的身材肌理与四肢处鲜艳的虫纹放肆袒露。他的双膝被迫分开跪在床铺上，挺翘弹性的臀肉又在凯恩恶意磨蹭中微微颤抖。还有他漆黑的凌乱披散的长卷发，掩映着那一张原本属于雌虫的冷冽淡漠的俊逸脸庞，又半遮半掩住他略带着羞耻窘迫的表情，几乎是立即就引发了凯恩身体中潜藏的欲望。

雄虫的虫纹在左胸处完全显现，金色的虫纹闪耀着粼粼光泽，昭显着其血脉的高贵与稀有，也预示着雄虫的完全动情。凯恩不再浪费时间，他的手臂捞过云墨的腰胯，在下身蹭动着对方臀肉的同时，手指突然的插入进雌虫已经微微濡湿的穴口。

“……啊，雄……雄主！”

被雄虫的手指直接戳刺到敏感点的凸起，云墨的身体在绳索间猛然绷直。吊至头顶的双手无意识的握紧，牵动了支柱一阵微震。

“说好的要小心呢？嗯？”

忙碌的在啃咬对方滑腻肌理的间隙吐出坏心的警告，凯恩的瞳色已经被欲望蒸腾成深蓝。这一片深蓝此刻正在渐渐的覆盖原本属于眼白的部分，将整个眼眶内变成一片连绵的蓝色苍穹。

云墨原本听到雄虫的话停止的动作，在不经意的看到对方的眼瞳时，眼眸猛然瞪大，他惊呼着挣扎起来，扭动着身体避让起雄虫。

“雄主！别……不，不要……”

凯恩这样的眼瞳反应显然是雄虫进入发情播种模式的征兆。但是他体内已经有了虫蛋，如果再让雄虫突入到生殖腔，很有可能损伤到先前的虫蛋。

“别怕，我知道，我会控制。”凯恩的嗓音低哑，显然他也在强制压抑，但凶猛而起的情欲与生理发情的需求却并不容易被截断，更何况眼前这一只雌虫已经处于束缚状态，可以任由他予取予求。

“雄……雄主……”云墨已经感觉到了贴着他臀部的雄虫的性器在变化，变得更大更粗，甚至在顶端的龟头部分有微微粗粝的鳞片状触感出现。云墨惊慌失措。他试图将双手挣扎的扯离束缚，他不知道为什么雄虫会突然进入发情状态，但这样的雄虫绝对不是他现在能够应付的。

“虫蛋！雄主，不能……虫蛋……唔！”

快被挣脱的绳索被一把拉扯住，凯恩的双瞳的深蓝已经完全填满眼眶。他注视着云墨，用力的喘着粗气。显然他已经在试图压制，但鬼知道怎么会突然失去控制。他的视线瞄到地上丢置的试剂空瓶，心中有了猜测。  
是那瓶原本用来助兴的试剂有问题！  
可是现在他完全没有办法清醒的思考到底试剂中被添加了什么，他的全部意志都被用以压制狂暴猛烈的情欲。他的理智拼命告诫他不能伤害到雌虫和虫蛋，但是压着对方的身躯却克制不住的将下方挺立的粗大缓缓的插入雌虫紧致湿润的密地。

“雄主……别，不……雄主！”

云墨剧烈挣扎起来，不得不说军部的产品质量太过牢靠，而雄虫的捆缚又实在极为巧妙。他在挣扎的时候带动着绳索不断拉扯着自己的下身器官，频繁的摩擦扯出剧烈的快感，生理欲望凶猛的侵袭而来，几乎完全卸去了他的力气。

太过猛烈的晃动甚至带动着床顶的支架发出剧烈的“嘎吱嘎吱”的声响，将整个感官能够接收到的气氛渲染的更加淫靡。

“别怕。”凯恩低哑的出声，他抱住云墨，紧紧握住对方的腰。他压制着雌虫低下腰身，用自己的膝部更大的分开云墨的双腿，将粗大的几乎半兽化的性器一寸寸缓慢钉入雌虫的后穴。

“我不会伤害到虫蛋，相信我。”  
“雄主……”云墨摇了摇头，他的心底并无法相信雄虫。但此时此刻，除非他展开双翼重伤雄虫并割裂绳索，否则除了接受已经没有他法可想。他闭了闭眼睛，心情复杂。却也只能顺从的尽量放松身体让雄虫入侵。  
“啊……”  
“啊啊……”  
“雄……嗯啊！……”

紧致温暖的甬道紧紧包裹住突入的巨大，伴随着对方进入后便不停歇的凶狠撞击，云墨的四肢愈渐无力。雄虫实在太了解他的身体，体内的敏感点被完全的掌握攻击，他除了呻吟以外，任何拒绝的话都说不出来。  
后穴的快感沿着骨髓一阵阵窜入脑际，下身的性器开始变硬抬头。可是粗糙的绳结巧妙的卡住了性器的根部，被迫阻止前端快感的发泄。

“雄……啊啊啊……，不，……等……”  
“别……唔哈啊啊……”

前后的冲击实在太过强烈，云墨全身一阵阵激烈的抖动，生理上的快感剧烈冲击着全身的神经，眼泪在盈满了眼眶后开始无止尽的滑落。他开始剧烈的喘息，微张着双唇吐出淡粉的舌，然后又被凯恩凶猛的叼住，抵回他的口腔内开始翻腾。

“唔……”

雄虫的眼瞳内几乎满是欲望，所有的理智大概都用来控制住自己不直接闯入雌虫的生殖腔，他凶猛的侵占着雌虫的所有入口，掠夺着对方身上完全属于他的领土。云墨的脑袋开始昏沉，属于雄虫的吻，纠缠在他的唇齿间，轻咬过他的鼻尖，湿热地舔舐他紧闭的双眼。他被高高吊起的双手已经完全失去了力气，双腿虚软无力的抖动着，只能紧紧贴靠着身后的雄虫，随着对方的动作，毫无保留地交付出自己的身体。  
前方被紧紧束缚，他却连请求雄虫帮他解绑的话都说不出来，云墨忍受着后方汹涌不断的快感，又无奈承受着前端一次次被迫快感回溯的痛苦，终于在一波波刺激中无预警的迎来了完全的后穴高潮，仿佛身体中有什么迅猛的炸开，在一瞬间将他推上极乐的顶峰。

“啊啊啊啊啊……”

而也是在这一瞬间的同时，他感觉到了雄虫的性器蹭到了他生殖腔的入口，对方没有射精，粗大的龟头已经捅开了生殖腔极为敏感的缝隙，探伸入内。  
不，不……不行！  
会伤害虫蛋！

云墨的心内极为激烈的开始拒绝，但是他的身体完全失去了力气，剧烈的极限高潮几乎令他连张开嘴说话的力气都使不出来。他微张着嘴，惊恐得摇头，却又几乎是在动作的瞬间就被雄虫立即封堵在激烈的唇舌纠缠之中。

“呜呜……唔！”

凯恩显然也仍然是有残存理智的，他的动作十分的小心，他控制着胸口处的虫纹催动精神力，将精神力触角形成一张覆盖的网，然后隐入雌虫的腹部。精神力在找到虫蛋的胚胎后，在同源血脉的影响下被虫蛋接纳和吸收，渐渐形成胚胎外部的一层保护薄膜。就在薄膜完全覆盖保护住虫蛋后，凯恩放任自己完全的陷入情欲，他直接抬起云墨的双腿，在稍稍退离一点之后，一个凶狠的挺身，直接破开生殖腔的嫩肉，深深的捅入到更为狭窄销魂的紧密内部。

“啊啊啊啊……不……”

被完全侵占生殖腔的快感与内部被深入破坏的恐惧同时侵袭，再加上前端的被缚，云墨几乎是在第一波高潮未歇时再次迎来了第二波高潮。连绵而来的高潮与不间断的抽插，完全占领了他的意识，他无力的手指勾缠着绑住他双手的红绳，勉强将所有体内能够引导的能量导入腹部保护住虫蛋坯胎，便就此陷入情欲的迷谭，再也思考不了其他。

夜色漫长，而雄虫的发情期却才刚刚开始……


	7. 第三十三章 交付（福利内容）

“雌君手册里面可是提到过，当雄主情绪低落需要安慰的时候，雌君要大胆热情的迎难而上。尤其……要主动服侍。”

凯恩说完，抓起云墨的手，将它按在了自己的某个部位。  
手掌间感受到的灼热温度让云墨不期然的绯红了耳尖，他的手指微微颤了颤，眼瞳游移着试图避开雄虫的视线。但塞维斯大公显然并不愿意简单放过他，他搂紧了云墨的腰身，让雌虫的身体与自己紧密相贴。更在对方的耳边用暧昧的语气吐出诉求。

“你的雄主现在需要你主动热情的服侍。”

羞意一瞬间将脸颊颈侧也染上红霞，身体更因为雄虫语言中的暗示而迅速回忆起了曾与对方翻云覆雨时的缠绵快感，也引动了早晨那股被迫熄灭的欲/火。云墨觉得自己的腰腿似乎开始发软，他咬了咬下唇，慢慢开口：“您还未吃晚餐，我……，晚上再……服侍您。”

“可是我现在情绪很——低落。”塞维斯大公不同意。他亮晶晶的眼神盯着云墨明明应该是属于冷峻漠然，生人勿近的脸，只不过是因为羞涩绯红了脸庞，却显现出了极具吸引力的艳冶风情。

“……”

云墨有些无措，他本性并不热情，实在无法突破自我。往常照着雄虫的命令做事还可以算服从，可是要完全主动的话，几乎是强他所难。犹豫了半晌后，他才仿佛下定决心般深深吸了一口气，放在某处的手指开始微微动作。  
云墨觉得，虽然无法在餐前做完全套让雄虫尽兴，但若只是短暂的让对方舒缓一下情绪……或许也并不难为。  
但这个动作却显然就是一个点燃欲/火的信号。  
凯恩眼瞳的颜色一下子加深成了深蓝色，他几乎是迫不及待的搂过云墨的腰身，转身就将雌虫狠狠压在了宽大的书案上，然后凶猛的吻了上去。

“唔！”  
塞维斯大公的吻，气势汹汹，极其激烈狂猛，云墨完全应接不及。他在瞬间就被掠夺了呼吸，整一条舌头都被席卷吸吮。除了感觉雄虫灵活的舌不断的在他口腔中侵袭扫掠之外，他全无抵抗余地。他被动的任由手中触碰着的雄虫的凶器发胀硬挺，温度越来越烫，任由额头耳朵甚至脸颊四处遭到雄虫如狂风落叶一般迅疾的舔舐扫荡，一时间竟无法分神顾及手上的动作，茫然无措于自己的生涩技能。

终于，在雄虫长吻的间隙，云墨抽空回神。他记起了自己的职责，手指迟疑了一下后，轻轻上移，按上了雄虫的皮带扣。

“继续……”

察觉到了云墨的动作，凯恩更加搂紧他劲瘦的腰身，用牙齿咬开雌虫军服领部的风纪扣，在他颈部一边轻啄啃吻一边低声催促。

雄虫身上质地极好的皮带扣“啪嗒”一声被解开，云墨微颤的手指首次探入到塞维斯大公的裤裆内部。雄虫征伐繁衍的利器显然早已蓄势待发，它雄赳赳气昂昂的抬着头，几乎在云墨手指刚刚触及到那片滚烫的热区，就被雄虫一个挺胯的动作完全送入云墨的手中。

“嗯……”

雌虫的手心柔滑温腻，握住的力度不轻不重，塞维斯大公停顿了一下在云墨颈部埋首啃吻的动作后，发出一声舒服的颤音。然后他继续着唇舌的骚扰，用牙齿咬开雌虫领部一排金属领扣，手掌则顺着雌虫瘦长漂亮的长腿线条抚摸而上，在对方腿根处流连许久后才抽出衬衫的下摆，滑入其中。

“雄……嗯啊！”

胸口的凸起被猝不及防的采撷，云墨敏感的一缩，手下的劲度便也失去控制般猛然握紧。这种犹如紧缩般的桎梏感令凯恩也紧跟着发出一声低沉的呻吟。他微眯起眼睛，瞥了一眼似乎有些惊惶脸色的雌虫，挺动着胯部催促一般的在对方手中蹭了蹭。

“继续，注意力度。”  
“是。”

云墨将注意力集中到手中的服侍，他运动着手指与掌心，努力回忆曾经接受过的服侍雄虫的课程，也极力去忽略雄虫在他身上的动作。可惜实践经验实在太少，刚把那些要点回忆起来，还未曾付诸实施，就因为后穴被雄虫忽然的手指侵入而再度又爆出一声惊呼。

“雄……雄主！”

腰几乎瞬间便软了，云墨颤抖着腿根，握住雄虫的性器的手指也失去了力度。而且塞维斯大公还恶劣的用手指快速得模拟着性交的频率，一次次戳刺着云墨甬道内部的敏感点，逼迫着对方难以忍受般的仰起颈部，露出精致的喉结。

“嗯？”凯恩张开嘴，舔吻上喉结的凸起。在那致命而脆弱的部位啃咬得流连忘返，“怎么不动了？你的服侍呢？”

“哈……啊啊……”

云墨难耐的闭上眼，头脑因接收到极致的快感而暂停了思考。他听到了雄虫的话，却因喘息不止而无法回答。军服的外套已经被扯落挂在手臂上，里面的衬衫也被拉扯得松散大敞，露出胸口漂亮的胸肌和其上挺立颤抖的粉嫩桔梗，然后又消失在雄虫的双唇之间。

“雄……雄主，……呜，我，服侍……”

雄虫的手指仍在后穴内部扣挖着，云墨撑不住的放开了握住雄虫性器的手，转而搭上塞维斯大公的手腕。他意图阻止，却因为力度的微弱，又极像是迎合。

“嗯，你继续，”塞维斯大公用舌头在云墨的身上舔出一条自上而下的液体轨迹，甚至还将舌尖探入对方的肚挤眼内转了一圈。他感受着云墨敏感得颤动不止的身躯和情动后泛出粉色的肌肤，犹如品尝到美味一般的舔了舔自己的唇，道出一句焉坏的结论，“我也继续。”

“呜……”

云墨还来不及反应，塞维斯大公已经快速扒下了他的军裤，并抬起他的一条腿，将自己胀痛的下身推入雌虫温暖紧致的后穴。

“……啊！”

随着雄虫的侵入，酸麻的微痛与麻痹的快感同时席卷而来。云墨忍受不住的拱起身体，漂亮的脊背瞬间弯折出满弓一般的优美弧度。他的一只手紧紧抓着雄虫的手腕，另一手按上背后的桌案，意图去支撑住自己，却无意间将原本堆叠的纸页扫乱打落，零乱的在地板上四处铺散。  
就在纸页纷飞中，凯恩两手抓住云墨的两条长腿，狠狠向上抬起折叠，用站立着的凶猛力度，用各种刁钻的角度，撞击着那足以令雌虫狂乱哭叫的敏感点。

“啊……啊啊啊啊……”

剧烈的快感冲刷着神经，云墨全身都因细胞的极度兴奋而颤抖着，他剧烈的张开嘴喘息着，抑制不住的呻吟便从喉咙深处窜出，呼应着雄虫恶狠狠进攻的节奏。

“啊啊，雄主……我，我……啊！”

后穴的激烈刺激和快感叠加，让云墨的前端高高翘起，就算未经抚慰，也极为胀硬疼痛的流着透明的泪滴，几乎是立即就要达到极乐的顶峰。

“等我……一起……嗯……”

凯恩没再浪费体力，他憋着一股狠劲，又是一番狠狠的抽插。然后突然俯下身去，勾住云墨的舌尖封堵住他的呼吸，同时腰下用力，快速的顶着敏感处一阵碾磨后，一个斜刺，龟头狠狠的堵入生殖腔的缝隙，将所有的精华尽数注入其中。

“唔唔唔——！”被堵住唇舌的云墨无法发出爆发的尖叫，却让眼角迅速湿润泛红。他的全身一瞬间绽放出粉嫩的色泽，高翘的前端便也在此时一泄如注。

而同样发泄了一次之后的塞维斯大公，就着堵住云墨的双唇，缠着雌虫的舌尖深吻了好一阵。他极为耐心的等待着雌虫从高潮中缓过神来，才停下动作，抵着云墨的唇，柔声低问：“舒服吗？”

云墨神色仍有些迷离，他黝黑的双瞳被极度愉悦的高潮浸润得水雾迷蒙。他呆呆的望着雄虫经过情欲渲染之后凑近的俊美绝伦的容颜，在喘息的间隙诚实的点了点头。

“那……”唇与唇相贴，亲和温暖，柔软亲密，凯恩不客气地伸出舌尖在其上舔来舔去：“要不要再来一次？”  
“可是晚餐……”  
“晚餐可以延后，你的服侍可不能延期。”  
“刚才……”  
“刚才是示范，这次轮到你主动服侍了。”  
“……”云墨闻言后神情一僵，在反省完自己刚才的行为后，他低下头通红着耳尖顺从应声：“是，雄主。”

竟然听到了雌虫肯定的答案的塞维斯大公略有些惊讶的抬眉，他忍不住视线灼灼的看着云墨，眼神中充满期待。  
云墨被看得微微侧过头，努力用面无表情掩饰住羞涩的内心。他展开长腿轻轻缠上雄虫的腰胯，然后一个前倾，准确的就着连接的姿势将雄虫推坐入书桌后配套的大椅子，而在身体落入雄虫怀里的时刻，又用双手把住对方背后的椅背，在不让雄虫感受到自身重量的同时稳住自己的身体。

“哇哦……！”这种连接下改换姿势的新方式让塞维斯大公极为新奇的爆发出一阵赞叹。他握住云墨的腰，用性器在雌虫的体内蹭动了几下，奖励般的亲了亲他通红的耳尖。

“这招真棒！”亲完耳尖后，他舔上云墨的耳廓，用极为悦耳的低音吐出暧昧的描述，“你的里面又紧……又热，不用出来的感觉真舒服。”

“雄主……，别……说。”几乎快挂不住淡然的面色，云墨低下了头，仿佛这样就不会看到大公眼神中恶作剧般的挑逗与蛊惑。他沉默着直起身，双手向后撑住雄虫修长结实的大腿，缓缓开始摆动腰部。

“可是真的很舒服……你的里面……紧紧的吸着我……”凯恩逗上了瘾，他看着雌虫羞涩的表情，一边说着，一边配合着雌虫大胆的动作自下而上的顶弄。

“雄主……！”云墨实在羞恼，几乎快把头低到胸口了。

“哈哈哈……”凯恩笑得很开心，他极度愉悦的搂住云墨的腰，然后一把托起雌虫的双臀，再一次用力将自己送入对方的体内。体验着这极为新奇的糅合着情与欲的快感的结合。

“唔……嗯……嗯……”  
“哈……啊……啊啊啊……”

安静的书房内，“啪啪啪”的声音开始由慢到快，不曾间断……


	8. 第三十六章 谋定（福利内容）

“这样吧，我给你选择。要么，你告诉我你当初具体的伤势？要么……你就现在指给我看你当初伤在哪里？”

“雄……雄主！”云墨腰一颤，他急忙按住了塞维斯大公的手。雄虫的动作很快，不知道什么时候竟然已经潜入了他的家居服，在脊柱两侧隐藏着翅翼的区域滑动。那一片区域几乎是每一个雌虫的禁/地，遍布着神经末梢，极为敏感柔嫩，也极为脆弱易伤。

“帝林说你当时主要的伤势就是翅翼，我要看。”塞维斯大公的手指游走在云墨背部的翅根处，虽然并没有找到准确的位置，却因为胡乱摸索的力度同样引得雌虫躯体反射般的一阵阵颤抖。

“已经……已经痊愈了，真的，雄主……”云墨慌乱的推拒着，虽然他完全有能力挣脱，但塞维斯大公是他的雄主，云墨并不能拒绝对方碰触他的身体，即使那个部位是禁区一般的存在。

“别动，让我摸摸看。”凯恩压住云墨的身上，将他翻过来背对自己，一手熟练的解开他的衣服，一手在那一片光华细腻又筋骨坚韧的肌理区域上一寸一寸的按压。他试图用手指找到翅根的入口，因为如果光凭借肉眼看，雌虫整一片光洁的背部肌肤没有丝毫缝隙可寻。凯恩很好奇，那样巨大而强悍的翅翼到底是如何被完全收缩如隐形一般叠入身体内部的。

他想起在圣湖的那个时候，雌虫展开的那双翅翼实在太过强大又美丽，古老神秘的极为震撼他的身心。

“雄主……，雄……呜，别……啊……”越是被触碰接近翅根的区域，云墨越是抖得厉害。脊柱间仿佛窜动着无数电流，让他控制不住的腰部酸软。他只能求饶一般的摇着头，抓着雄虫的手虽然意图阻止，却又不敢用力，极度的矛盾而心慌。

“乖，我就摸摸看看，不会伤害你的。”凯恩当然知道雌虫的那个部位很脆弱也很敏感，卡门里曾经也有过一次凌虐雌虫翅根的表演，不过当时因为他实在对雌虫不感兴趣又不喜欢看到丑陋的骨翅，便也从未去了解过。也幸好如此，他当初所有的混账行为中并没有包含伤害这个曾经为了保护他而备受重创的部位。

“雄主，能不能别……别……啊啊啊！”终于，雄虫的手指触碰到了隐秘的入口，仅仅是微微一按，云墨几乎就立刻发出了哭喊般的惊叫，同时他的身体也发出一阵剧烈的颤抖。凯恩急忙放开了手，他改成搂紧云墨的腰，将对方按在自己身下，不停的在雌虫的耳后颈部亲吻安慰着。他没想到雌虫的这个部位这样敏感，有一种想法在心底蠢蠢欲动。

“弄疼你了？”凯恩舔舐着云墨噙着水雾的眼角，声音温柔。

“……雄主，”云墨缓了缓神，轻轻摇头，他转过头不敢看塞维斯大公，低声求绕：“能不能……别……别碰那里。”

“好，那我不用手碰。”塞维斯大公嘴角勾起一抹邪佞的弧度，他就着抱住云墨的姿势，一手控制住对方的腰胯，一手滑入裤腰，巡游在云墨的腿根处。并速度的将雌虫的下半身也扒得干净。

察觉到雄虫的两只手确实都不再往背部游走，云墨虽然羞红了耳尖，却也到底放下了心。他配合的微微倾下身，抬高臀部，方便雄虫双手的动作。但显然，他放心的太早了。当塞维斯大公扒光了雌虫，并把对方摆成伏趴在床上的姿势，还用自己的膝盖撑开云墨的双腿，并呈交叉压覆住，他突然一个前倾，低头用舌尖舔上了先前手指曾碰触过的部位。

“啊啊啊……！！！”

云墨猝不及防下爆发出又一阵高亢的吟叫，身体再一次猛烈颤抖起来。太过激烈的刺激让他盈满眼眶的生理泪水在这一瞬间泊泊而落。他的身体更是在这个瞬间呈现出了一道如满弓弯曲的弧度。  
那是比手指更轻柔细腻的触感，带着点温度，带着点湿滑，还有舌苔上密集的触点。这样的感觉实在太刺激了，云墨的头脑仿佛就此被瞬间抽空。

“雄主，不……不要，啊啊啊……不……”

云墨立即想要往前爬，他从没想过从隐翅部位传达过来的快感竟然会如此强烈，心慌意乱下，他完全本能般的想要躲开雄虫。但凯恩锁住了他的双腿，抓住了他的腰胯一拖一拉，就再一次的舔上了那个部位。这一次，凯恩不仅仅只沿着缝隙应该有的长度上下舔舐出一道湿哒哒的轨迹，更是用双唇抿含住那个区域的皮肤，极为小心的吸吮品尝。  
他已经感觉到了那一块皮肤区域的软化，似乎内中隐藏的翅膀就快要扑腾而出。

“啊啊啊啊，……不……不要！雄主，不要……”一阵又一阵的猛烈激颤，表达着这个部分的绝对敏感。云墨不停摇晃着头，他再一次意图逃离，却又被雄虫用十指交扣的方式拖住，并将他完全锁在了他的身下。

“让我看看它，把翅膀伸出来，嗯？”凯恩灼热的气息喷吐在那片敏感的区域，云墨几乎快要受不了了，他的全身如同没有骨架一般软成一团，一点力气都使不出来。

“不……不行，会伤……伤到雄主您……”

“没关系的，只要不完全打开，不露出骨刺就不会，我会小心的，就让我帮你检查一下，让我看看它，好不好？”凯恩用最温柔最悦耳的声音蛊惑着雌虫，他的手指放开禁锢住对方的手，滑动到云墨的大腿根处，他第一次温柔而小心的握住雌虫身下的性器，开始搓揉抚弄，伺候起那一根从来被他忽略掉的器官。

“啊……哈……啊啊……不，雄主……”

又一个无比敏感的部位被掌控挑逗，云墨的身体被持续的冲刷在快感的激流中。头脑仿佛置身于一片白茫茫之中，神智迷乱到除了自发性的呻吟便无法做出一点点的思考。

“好不好，打开它，让我看看它。”凯恩在云墨的耳边持续蛊惑着，另一手更是不甘其后的窜入了挺翘后臀的缝隙，开始揉弄起对方那最能够令他销魂的入口。

“雄……啊啊啊，不……嗯啊！……”当凯恩的手指探入后穴，找到敏感点开始戳刺时，前后方一起的快感叠加而来，云墨几乎快被弄得疯掉。尤其是还有那一条柔软如蛇般的舌头，在他的胸口和背部不断游走，就像是要将他的上半身完全舔舐啃咬掉。

“打开它。嗯？”

“嗯啊……啊啊……”云墨已经完全无法思考了，他趴伏在床上，浑身轻颤，汗水淋漓。双手更是连撑起自己的力气都没有。他用头抵着柔软的枕头，闭着眼用力的喘息，背上的隐翅口已经开始微微鼓动，身体快要被这股不断涌动的激烈快感给征服了。

凯恩视线紧紧盯着微微开启的隐翅口，就如同盯着古老宝藏的开启。只见那个原本毫无痕迹的部位开始渐渐显现漂亮的古老纹路，然后最中间的一条竖纹出现，当那条竖纹的颜色越来越亮，能量的波动越来越强烈的时候，凯恩后仰身体，退开一个安全的距离，然后亲眼见证了仿佛如昙花盛开，化茧成蝶般的完美展翅过程。  
当那一双巨大的呈六扇薄翼的骨翅折叠着从两道缝隙中探出，在他的视野中犹如慢动作回放般呈一段二段三段式展开时，凯恩被完全的迷住了。他忍不住靠上前，趴上那一双翅翼，用唇舌舔上了淡粉色娇嫩的翅根。

“啊啊啊啊啊……！！”

就在凯恩的舌与唇在那片翅根处极为轻微的吻咬了一口的时候，云墨身体一阵猛颤。凯恩感觉到了握住对方性器的手上一阵湿润，他心中一惊，雌虫竟然就这样……泄身了？  
好像，欺负得有点过头了。  
凯恩反省般的停下了手，他抱起浑身瘫软无力的雌虫，将对方埋入枕头的脸扭转过来，凑上前去在那张遍布泪水与汗水的脸上落下无数轻吻，沙哑着声音轻柔安慰。

“还好么？那个部位真的这么敏感？”

“……”云墨张开着口腔，瞬间而剧烈的快感让他口液泛滥，一时间什么话都说不出来。他泪眼蒙蒙的看着雄虫，水润的黑曜石般的眼瞳中微微带了点埋怨，却也蕴含着享受到了极致高潮的愉悦。那微红的脸颊看起来就犹如被滋润过的花朵一般，娇艳而旖旎。

凯恩心下微微放心，他凑上前，用舌头沿着云墨的双唇绕了一下圈，舌尖抵进云墨松开的牙关，细细舔弄安慰着对方完全无力纠缠的舌尖，然后不放过任何一个角落的扫荡而过，再把从内搜刮的香甜液体喂入彼此口中。  
云墨柔顺的任雄虫亲吻着，他的身体仍然微微颤抖着，展开的翅膀平铺在床被上，其上面遍布的瑰丽的虫纹在卧室温馨的黄色光线中闪烁着金子般的光泽。看起来实在神秘强大又美丽。

凯恩觉得自己忍不住了。他的下身又胀又硬，像是快要爆炸了一般，他想就这么进入云墨！立即，马上！  
即使对方万一如果无意识的一个翅膀扇动把他扑飞重伤，他也管不了了！  
凯恩重新扣住云墨的腰，直接挺起已经完全硬挺如剑的性器，直直捅入雌虫因为高潮而湿润了的入口。

“啊！……”突入起来的插入让云墨惊呼出声。他的身体骤然紧绷，高潮中的身体敏感的立即缩紧，紧紧裹住了侵入其中的性器。

这是一种绝对妙不可言的感觉，凯恩深深吸了一口气，才抑制住自己抽动的欲望，他倾下身，吻了吻云墨的唇，分散一下对方的注意力，用身体完全的压覆住雌虫那平展的翅翼。然后——  
他用手握住雌虫丰润弹性的那两片臀肉，在用力的又一个撞击到对方敏感点的同时，舌尖又毫无预警的探进了翅根处微微开启的薄膜入口。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊……！！！！不要，雄主……！！呜呜，不……不要……啊啊啊！”

云墨在那一瞬间爆发出高吟的哭吼，他浑身颤抖，身体的内部便也一阵阵的蠕动紧缩起来，仿佛又要迎来一阵高潮。这令身处其中的凯恩简直宛如置身天堂，舒服得难以言喻。他开始不再控制自己，性器一下比一下用力的艹入雌虫的穴口，手指抚摸揉捻着云墨前胸的嫩红乳尖，嘴唇与舌尖更是没有放过美味的翅根与那一片敏感的区域，舔舐深吮，无所不用其极。

“呜呜……啊，……雄主，呜呜……雄主，不要……”  
“啊……啊……不，呜呜……啊啊……”  
“啊……啊……不行了，我……我……要嗯啊啊……”

云墨觉得自己已经完全迷乱了。他现在什么都感觉不到，只剩下不断被送上高潮的快感。他的甬道快速收缩着，越收越紧，从后穴内部因为快感而不断流出的液体随着操弄飞溅，完全溅湿了塞维斯大公的腹部。而前端一直高翘着的茎体处无意识射出的液体，也早就打湿了他的腹部与身下的床单。

而这一夜，却显然才刚刚开始……


	9. 第五十五章 诉请（福利内容）

“雄……雄主！”感觉到黑色紧身裤前后隐私处的特殊设计所包含的拉链被缓缓拉开，云墨踩在特质高跟上的双腿忍不住开始微微颤抖。

“还记得车上答应我的事吗？”塞维斯大公凑到云墨的耳后，在那敏感的耳朵处用舌尖淫靡得勾出湿润的线条，他也开始控制不住自己越来越粗喘的气息，低哑的声音更显示了他的情动难忍：“这个时候该怎么做，嗯？”

高跟的弧度几乎是将全身的重心都归在了脚尖的部位，云墨不得已只能双手撑上墙壁。这个姿势令他上半身挺直与墙壁相贴，腰腹部却被迫下压，挺翘的臀部后突着呈现出了一个完全打开的放荡姿势。云墨因羞耻而控制不住身体微微颤抖着，却仍是涨红着脸低声吐出完整的回答。  
“主动、热情……”

“那你的主动热情呢？嗯？”  
塞维斯大公的手按住雌虫绷紧的后腰，爱不释手的搓揉抚摸着那一截手感极好的皮肉肌肤，嘴唇更忙碌的沿着那漂亮的颈部线条一路啃咬上云墨的喉结软肉。只不过虽然塞维斯大公嘴上说着是要云墨主动，可他紧紧压着云墨的身体和那来回抚摸着对方紧实美好的腿部线条的手，却是完全不给对方主动服侍的机会。

云墨轻轻挣动了几下发现推不开雄虫的压制后，便抿着嘴闭上眼选择纵容。他努力用劲稳住自己的身体，脖颈后仰，前胸挺起，承受着雄虫压覆在身体上的力度，也放任雄虫就着这么一个将他紧紧贴压在墙上的强势姿势，肆意啃噬着他的肩背颈项，甚至蹂躏玩弄着他的一双长腿——  
自腿根到脚踝，塞维斯大公不仅摸了个够本，还将它们搬动弯折出各种韧带所能到达的极限姿势。

“雄，雄主……”终于在又一次被单脚提到腰际，侧着身体处于一个完全被打开展示私部的放荡姿势里，云墨承受不住从那道打开的拉链处感受到的丝丝凉意和羞耻度太过的颤栗，红着脸低声恳求。

他用轻颤的手指默默拉住雄虫的手臂，那双平日里清透冷冽的眼眸早已覆盖上一片迷蒙水雾。

塞维斯大公的视线在云墨似水波般春水涟漪的黑瞳上停留，眼瞳内的蓝色蓦然加深。  
他低下头在云墨通红的耳廓处咬了咬，看似好心的依言放过了雌虫这双令他玩不够的大长腿，将它们挎放到自己强劲的腰部两侧。然后，轻拍了一下云墨弹性十足，手感极佳的翘臀，低沉命令道：  
“夹紧！”

“嗯……啊！”

云墨听话的将力道用于大腿肌肉试图夹紧雄虫的腰胯，但这样一来全身的重量则都压在了攀附在墙壁处的手肘和雄虫的腰部上，可是他还来不及重新调整一个不需要雄虫出力的姿势，双腿就被塞维斯大公迅速的用膝盖彻底固定，雄虫的手指更是突然的就钻入了那条拉开的拉链所暴露出的私处。

“啊……！”  
冰凉的手指触不及防的突入因裸露而不住收缩的后穴，惊出了云墨一声低沉压抑的闷哼，腿软的同时，微张的口唇也被随后覆上的灼热唇舌用力封堵。

细密而激烈的深吻中，在唇齿与舌尖湿腻勾舔的无限缠绵的间隙，塞维斯大公熟练侵入并抽动着已经深入到雌虫后穴内的食指，弯起关节不停的转圈抠挖内里敏感温热的软肉，直到手指感受到了滑腻潮厚的湿意的包围，才恶劣的在舔舐耳朵的同时将手指的感受告知给容易害羞的雌虫，显然是意图在那张过于冷冽禁欲的脸庞上看到更多羞耻难耐的春情。  
“开始湿了呢，云墨……”

“雄主，别，别说……”果然，接收到这番话语，云墨羞耻的急忙将红透的脸部藏入交叠的双臂之间，不想再听到和应对雄虫这般的直白调情。

但是塞维斯大公显然已经玩上了瘾。云墨越是因羞耻而全身颤抖泛红，就越是秀色可餐撩动情欲而让他欲罢不能。  
他一只手在雌虫的后穴内不停抽插，一根根加入手指，撑开并摸索刺激着云墨的敏感处，另一只手则游走往上，沿着触感紧实的肌肤，往返揉捏云墨前胸两处因凉意与情欲而挺立着的突起，逗弄着云墨几乎完全压不住喉咙口溢出的呻吟。

“啊……啊哈，啊……”

“舒服吗？嗯？”

“啊啊……嗯，啊哈……”

手指在玩弄完胸前两点后开始沿着流畅坚韧的胸腹部曲线下滑，然后一路搓揉抚摸，再最后慢慢握住下身处已经挺立起来的昂扬。当塞维斯大公开始前后同时技巧的抽动时，云墨的长腿因这突如其来的快感而没忍住一阵颤抖，即使咬紧了下唇，鼻腔处仍是爆发出了抑制不住的哭音。

“啊啊……嗯啊……雄，呜……雄主……”

“想要么？嗯？”

“嗯……啊啊，唔……要……”

“等下让你更舒服，嗯……”

塞维斯大公唇舌沿着云墨漂亮如山峦起伏的脊背四处游走，双手却坏心的掌控着节奏，他一会儿快一会儿慢的撩动着云墨全身的情焰，观赏着云墨身体陷落在情欲中的美好与敏感，更享受着这只强悍的雄虫在情欲中对他的绝对服从与依顺。  
然后，就在云墨即将到达高潮时，忽然打开了这件皮裤前挡处的设计，弹出一个皮套扣住了云墨即将喷发的坚挺性器。

“啊啊啊！！不，不要……雄主，放，放开，呜呜……让我去，让我去……啊啊啊……”

积累的情欲在高潮处被突然截断的感受，让身体在那一瞬间迸发出渴望解脱的强烈需求。云墨只觉得自己好像要昏厥过去，小腹一阵酸麻，眼泛白光。他再也受不了的疯狂扭动起腰胯，虽是仍记得不去掀开压覆在身上的雄虫，却也是不停摇晃着头部表达出自己的需求。云墨睁开了一双泪水迷蒙的双眸回望了一眼雄虫，一手攀附墙壁，另一手忍不住就要去解开自己下身处的束缚。

可是塞维斯大公却快速的抓住了他的手，并同时抽出了自己另外一只手的手指，然后快速解开裤子的档口，迫不及待的替换捅入了自己早已因忍耐而胀硬疼痛的肉棒。

“啊啊！嗯……啊哈……”

情欲被调动到了极致，雄健的坚硬借着泛滥的肠液直接就突入到了深处。在狠狠被捅入到敏感点的部位时，云墨整个身体几乎在那一瞬间后仰成一张被打开成极致的弯弓，前端意图喷射的快感直冲脑际，却又被硬生生因为外力的束缚而被迫回落。

“雄主……放，放开……呜呜……放开，啊啊……嗯啊……不，……啊……”

但是塞维斯大公却坏心的抓住云墨的双手，将他们全部拉高扣压在墙壁上，然后下身只对准那熟悉的一处狠狠的极深极快的顶入。密集而高频率的冲撞让两人的腰身完全对应着重叠起伏，后方被摩擦的快感与前方被压迫的痛感一起传入神经，云墨几乎是哭叫着摇晃呻吟，手指紧紧扣入了墙壁，汗水更是不断由额头处渗落。

“啊……嗯啊啊……不，放开……雄主……啊啊啊……”

前断的束缚将快感一寸寸截断，情欲蒸腾而煎熬，云墨不住挺动下身几乎想要去蹭动墙壁缓解这波汹涌的渴望，却被早有准备的塞维斯大公紧紧固定住精瘦紧致的腰身，留在原地一次次承受来自后方的高速顶弄。

耳边不时传来濡湿的触感，粘腻灼热的呼吸彻底包裹住他的感官，雄虫同样限于情欲中的低沉嗓音渗透着欲望的叫嚣，在耳边不断回荡，既热情又不乏温柔。

“舒服吗？云墨？舒服吗……嗯？告诉我，你还会害怕它吗？还会害怕这类道具吗？”

“不，不会了……放开，呜呜……雄主，放……啊啊……嗯，啊哈……”

身体已经彻底陷入情欲泥潭，浅麦色的肌肤泛滥一片潮红颤抖，犹如是一条深陷泥潭的鱼，越渴望解脱，却越徒劳陷落……

终于，在雄虫一个狠狠的斜插顶磨到生殖腔的缝隙处时，前端的束缚也在同一时刻被打开，那一瞬间喷薄而出的液体伴随着体内一股灼热的收获几乎同时将快感冲入脑际，巨大的快感完全淹没了意识。

云墨的身体在绷紧后瘫软下来，他失神的喘息着，慵懒的四肢再也提不起一丝力气，软泞如泥一般被搂入塞维斯大公的怀抱。

可是，这却显然并不是结束。


	10. 第九十九章 打一场（福利内容）

“雄主？”背后抵靠上玻璃壁的弹性支撑，腰下又被一只温热的手揽住，云墨盯着近在咫尺的雄虫那双天蓝色的眼瞳内微微燃起的火焰，忽然有了不好的预感，“您不会是要在这里……”

“云墨，我忍不住了。”  
塞维斯大公原先真的没想到过在野外来这么一茬，一直只是在很认真的对招而已。但贴身对战不可避免会有一些肌体接触，而云墨击打过来的力度，又控制的恰到好处，都是轻轻的点在他的身体四周却并不存在杀伤力，那些温柔拂过的痒麻感让他渐渐被撩拨的有些心猿意马。  
再加上现在，他把云墨抵在防御罩上，低头看着雌虫被汗水微微浸透的鬓角，微张着轻轻喘息的双唇，还有盯着他的时候，那双冷冽锐利的双眸内一闪而过的惊慌，毫无意外的直接就把自己看硬了。

“雄……唔！嗯……”  
云墨还来不及说出拒绝，塞维斯大公铺天盖地的热情便席卷而上。  
等到军裤腰带被抽走的那一刻，云墨简直要哭了。虽然有着防御罩，但这周围可是真真切切的森林，环境周围围绕着植物的味道，他甚至还能够听到隐藏在黑暗中的各类野兽窥伺猎物时从喉咙口发出的低声吼叫，天呐，这可是在真正的野外啊！

这种幕天席地的感觉，这种无法放松身体的不安全感觉，这种在完全敞开的环境下被迫打开身体的感觉……

“不……不行，别，雄主……啊啊……”  
“乖，我们自己吃饱了，虫蛋还饿着呢。”  
“雄主……等回去……回去再……”  
“等不了，我这样怎么回去？听话，抱紧我。”  
“啊……唔！”

密林之中，身形高大面容俊逸的雌虫被紧紧的压覆在雄虫身下，原本规整的军装衬衫已经被剥除了一半，两片衣襟大敞，裸露出前胸一片漂亮紧实的质感肌理。裤子也已经被褪到了军靴的扣束的底部，滑落堆叠在脚踝处，露出的挺翘紧致的翘臀正被塞维斯大公抓在手里反复搓揉捏玩，还有那藏在深深沟壑之内的后穴，也正被雄虫纤长有力的手指一次次深入，顶在敏感点上来回刮磨骚扰。

“雄……雄主，唔啊……啊……”

云墨被塞维斯大公在自己身体内部手指游走的动作弄得浑身发颤，腿软的几乎完全站不稳，后穴内部也已经肠液泛滥，湿润的液体甚至顺着光洁修长的长腿缓缓下流。

“差不多了吧，嗯？我要进去了。”

塞维斯大公下身早已硬的发疼，但因为顾及云墨是第一次处于野外的环境内身体特别紧张，怕直接进去会把云墨弄伤，所以才硬忍着欲望缓慢开拓。而现在，感受到怀中的躯体滚烫虚软，后穴处一片泥泞，他忍不住舔了舔自己燥热的嘴唇，知道饱餐的时机终于到来。

揽住云墨将人翻过身狠狠亲了上去，塞维斯大公同时快速抽出手指，左手从正面抬起云墨的一条腿架在自己的手臂上，另一手解开裤子拉链，掏出已经坚硬无比的性器从对着那处流水的穴口就捅了进去。

“啊啊……！”

湿润的肠液让坚挺的性器一下子冲入最深处，逼出了云墨的一声低吟。因为是站立的姿势接受正面的插入，几乎全身的重量都立即落在了后穴的那一处。云墨慌乱间急忙想抓住什么，但防护罩的柔软玻璃壁一片光滑，并不能提供任何攀附处。

塞维斯大公见状，用另一只本来在雌虫胸口处揉捏的手及时拉过云墨无处可放的胳膊，环到了自己的脖颈后面。然后一手一边彻底抱起两条修长大腿，将云墨整个凌空压在软性玻璃防护罩上，借助着姿势的冲劲开始发狠的满足起自己憋了太久的情欲。

“啊哈……啊……雄，雄主，太深了……啊！啊哈……”

意乱情迷中，云墨双臂紧紧搂住了塞维斯大公，脖颈高高扬起，穴肉色情的咬紧入侵的巨大性器，溢岀的体液不断从腿根下落。他的全身都在无意识的胡乱扭动着，而这种迎合对于塞维斯大公来说却是最佳的鼓励，他用唇舌舔舐轻抿云墨泛红的耳骨，亲吻上那张不住喘息呻吟的嘴唇，更加卖力的向上挺腰，一次次把瘫软下滑的雌虫狠狠插入。

云墨被肏得大脑一片空白，失重感让他产生了一种自己会被身下的肉棒穿透的刺激与恐惧。情欲的热度已经侵袭全身，腹部肌肉因内部的撞击而酸软无比，淫靡的水声更是不时随着交合的动作响起，犹如穿插着的伴奏，将这一片静谧的野外气氛渲染的分外羞耻。

“啊啊……啊哈，慢……啊，慢一点……”

“别……别……太深……啊哈……啊啊啊……”

冲撞的频率始终又深又快，塞维斯大公一直没有射，反而重整旗鼓的在每一次的临界点退出又重来。连续的刺激与穿刺消耗着云墨的体力，他浑身是汗的沿着玻璃壁乏力下滑，却又一次次被抓住重新冲撞回原地。修长而无力的大腿缠挂在对方精瘦有力的手臂上，跟着动作不住的上下晃动。

高潮如海浪一波波冲击着全身，云墨终于无法忍受的带着泣音求饶。

“啊……不要了，啊……啊哈……呜呜……雄主……不……不要了……”

可惜云墨不知道他求饶的表情不仅没有让塞维斯大公因怜惜而停下，反而更加刺激的雄虫欲火蹿升。雌虫嘴里来不及吞咽的口液溢岀来滴落到他的肩膀上，烫得他热血沸腾，塞维斯大公加快速度向更深更紧处捅入，铁了心要征服到最深处。

“不要，不要……呜呜……雄主，太深了，我……我……啊啊啊啊……！”

来自后穴的强烈刺激与快感在前端性器不曾被触摸的情况下将云墨完全肏射，透明粘腻的精液喷射到了雄虫的腹部，混合着流出后穴的淫液大片染湿雄虫的档口，塞维斯大公的下身因此一片湿痕，在防护罩的暖光下看起来分外色情。

“你今天射的好快……”感受到了腹部的灼热液体，塞维斯大公低头凑到云墨耳边低声吐息。他的声音被欲望浸润得沙哑，低沉的仿佛可以透过胸腔的隔阂，蛊惑心率。

“是因为在野外做的关系吗……”

“不……不是……啊啊……是您……您……啊啊啊……”

射过之后的后穴更加敏感，但塞维斯大公肏弄的速度却并不曾减缓。云墨腿根部都因这波不曾间断的剧烈快感而不住颤抖起来，他羞愤的摇着头，硬挤出来的否定立即被顶弄的在呻吟中变了调。

时间一分一秒过去，终于，在云墨被干到失神，觉得自己今天说不定会死在这片密林里时，塞维斯大公终于放过了那个被顶磨了太久的敏感点，改变角度碰触到了更加敏感的生殖腔，然后，在云墨的流泪哭吼中，将滚烫的精液送入了目的地。

夜里的凉风轻轻吹过，散去了不少热气，也将这波因激烈交缠而产生的淫靡味道吹散混入到四周草木清香之中。

等到塞维斯大公趴在云墨身上喘匀了气息，见雌虫连环住自己脖子上的手臂都要脱力滑落了，便抽出性器把云墨从防护罩的玻璃壁上放了下来，放平在草地上，正好先前脱了扔在地上的外套成了垫子。

云墨有些迷蒙的睁开眼看了看，可惜还来不及缓过神松一口气就又被翻过身，双腿分开，被雄虫再一次坚挺起来的肉棒狠狠的一插到底。

“啊……您……！”  
云墨蓦然睁大了眼睛，猛地弓起了背，身上挂着的衬衫被完全扯掉，曲线流畅的背脊线露了出来，从宽阔的肩膀向下一路延伸入股沟，衬着翼骨处漂亮的银蓝色虫纹，带着说不出的魅惑与性感。。

“再来一次！”  
塞维斯大公低下头在虫纹的翅根敏感区域密密印上轻吻，并不等云墨反应过来就双手锁扣住雌虫紧窄的腰，前后开始挺动胯部带动着性器在泥泞湿软的甬道里快速进出起来。

“嗯……啊……哈啊……嗯……”

密林内再一次响起了暧昧的低沉呻吟。

一波的高潮余韵未落，一波新的快感刺激又起。云墨被顶弄的只能塌下腰仰起头深呼吸，腿根一阵阵颤抖颤栗，湿热的肠液不断被雄虫坚硬的性器干出甬道。只觉得后穴火辣辣的，都要被那个凶猛的性器给捣烂了。  
意乱情迷间，后边又是一次深顶，柔软的入口被狠狠撞击堵得严严实实，云墨被这一下弄得眼里再一次漫上了水雾，前端的分身也因为快感又颤颤微微的站了起来，淅淅沥沥的渗出透明的眼泪。

“雄主……啊哈……雄主，不……不要了……呜呜……”

持续不断的敏感点刺激让云墨实在忍不住低泣出声，酸胀的感觉不停上涌，腹肌被捅得酸麻。狂野汹涌而来的快感将理智彻底淹没，双腿仿佛承受不住身体的重量般激烈颤抖起来。云墨只能跪在地上眼神迷离的双手紧紧揪着草地，红润的嘴唇张开着，抑制不住的从唇中吐出呻吟……  
直到身体发出一阵无助的轻颤，下体两处突然同时喷射出一股水流。

高潮过后，前端软垂，后穴却还在断断续续的吞吐着，淫靡的液体一滴滴下落，眼泪也控制不住的溢出，云墨双手无力的搭上塞维斯大公仍然有力的手腕，哑声求饶。

“雄主……不要了，……明天，……明天还有军务……嗯啊……啊……”

“乖，再一次，再一次就好了。”

极端的感官体验，涌动着最热烈的渴望。  
塞维斯大公显然已经是食髓知味，有点控制不住。他双手紧抓着他最爱的劲瘦腰肢，不断在云墨的全身落下亲吻，安抚着雌虫被情欲与快感一再折磨的崩溃的情绪。

双目因情欲而红，能感受着自己的性器被紧紧吸附包裹在一片温热湿润之中，那处敏感得仿佛连最轻微的脉动都能感觉到。他禁不住激动的再次变换了姿势，扶着云墨完全瘫软的身体坐在自己身上，然后以这样小儿把尿的姿势抱着他站了起来，异常粗大的性器借着重力被后穴深深的含入包裹，到达难以言喻的销魂密地。

“啊……啊啊……雄主，不要了，不要了……呜……”

云墨的身体往下落，塞维斯大公就顺势往上顶，在这块空地上慢慢的一步一步往停着的飞行器舱门走去。云墨闭着眼眉头紧蹙，承受着体内不曾间断的抽插动作，喉结滑动间吐出一声声带着哭泣的喘息。平日里冷酷威严的那副表情早已被彻底陷入在情欲内的恍惚柔弱所替代，这般脆弱风情紧紧攥住塞维斯大公的灼热视线，让后者心内再栓不住那头名叫独占与征服的野兽。

走动间的抽插，让粗大坚硬的性器在敏感点与生殖腔入口滑动，刁钻的角度配上极限的深度，剧烈的快感持续不断，云墨已经不仅仅是直不起腰来，恐怕就连蜷缩脚趾的力气都被快感给卸掉了。他只能仰头无力的搭靠在塞维斯大公的一侧肩膀上，俊逸的脸庞透着动情的淡红，脸颊上挂满了因快感而流下的生理泪水。

“我淬炼之后的臂力是不是好了很多？”  
“唔！啊……别……不要了……呜呜……”  
“体力是不是也好了很多？”  
“雄主……不要了……不……啊！”

当第二股精液再次射入生殖腔的时候，云墨已经被肏弄得意识昏沉。瘫软无助的挂在塞维斯大公身上，在身体始终并未停止的颠簸起伏中，他茫然的用朦胧的眼神抬头望向夜幕璀璨的星空，心底难免掠过几分委屈。

这难道就是雄虫在淬炼之后获得的S+级体力吗？  
到底什么时候才可以结束……


	11. 第一百二十七章  完结（福利内容）

“雄……雄主！”云墨立即睁开了眼，瞪大了的黝黑眼瞳看起来浮动着一层迷蒙水雾，衬着他冷冽的气质，别有一番风情。

“虫蛋似乎不太安分，我觉得还是应该在他出生前多输送一点来自雄父的能量，你说对吗？”  
一手撑在云墨的脸颊边，一手按下飞行器的封闭防护系统，塞维斯大公缠绵吻啄着云墨的唇角下巴和脖颈处，话音低沉，眼底燃烧起欲/望的火光。

“可是柯雅医生……”  
“让他等。”

打开了遮蔽防护的飞行器就如同是一个完全屏蔽掉周围环境的单独世界，从外面无法窥探到内里的动静，也听不到内部的声音。但身处飞行器内的虫却仍然可以感觉到外部传来的响动，比如说周围的飞行器起落的火焰喷射和走动步伐声，再比如说一些观光客经过停驻的飞行器时的说话声与谈论声。

这一切，都让已经被扒光了放倒在副座上的云墨始终悬着一颗心，临产之际的身体实在太过敏感，一点点风吹草动都会惊颤到神经，他紧张的揪紧了身下的皮质座椅，几乎完全无法放松下来。

塞维斯大公就趴在云墨身上，情欲让他急切的只想把自己灼热的性器冲入到雌虫温软舒适的销魂密地，可抵着蜜穴的坚挺才刚刚探进去一个头就被入口狠狠咬住，云墨紧紧收缩着的甬道几乎让他寸步难行。

试探的想要用力压进去，却又在云墨紧蹙起的眉间与隐忍的表情下放弃。塞维斯大公忍不住伸出舌舔了舔云墨咬得发白的嘴唇，努力压下下腹部的情潮柔情询问。

“怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”

“没……没事……”雄虫沙哑的低音在耳边萦绕，云墨孕期末极为敏感的身体忍不住轻轻一抖，他能够感觉到对方抵着自己后穴的性器已经蓄势勃发，脸颊耳际为此立即染上几分羞红。

“那，放松一点，让我进去……，嗯？”知道雌虫的身体并无特别状况，塞维斯大公随即放了心，他低下头，亲了亲雌虫厚薄适中的柔软双唇，低声诱哄。

“嗯……，啊哈……啊……”

云墨闭了闭眼，努力在心底说服自己相信遮蔽罩的功能。然后，他深深呼出一口气，缓缓舒展开紧绷的略有些僵硬的私处肌肉，放松后穴，温顺的吞入早已熟悉无比的雄虫尺寸。粗大的凶器终于得已一往无前，狠狠的长驱直入到自己最喜欢的熟悉地点。

云墨的身体内部虽然已经被他享用过无数次，但每一次当那湿软紧致的媚肉谄媚的紧紧裹住自己身下的粗大炙热，塞维斯大公仍会为置身于其中的销魂和舒适痛快的喘出一口气。而雄虫低声的带着情欲的磁性嗓音在耳边熏染，云墨被塞维斯大公的性感声音所蛊惑，即使仍然羞涩难为情，却也尽量配合的抬腿挺胯，让对方可以尽情的在他的身体上驰骋。

“嗯啊……啊……，啊啊……哈啊……”

性器开始不疾不徐的在紧致敏感的后穴内进出，一次次擦过雌虫身体深处的敏感部位，云墨的身体渐渐陷入情欲，他的双手缓缓环抱上雄虫宽阔有力的肩背，闭上眼睛开始低低呻吟。

突然，塞维斯大公却低声的笑了一下，好听的低音喷洒进云墨的耳廓，他还没来得及反应这个笑声的内容，马上就听到了塞维斯大公紧接着说出的想法，“我们来试试这个。”

什么？

朦胧的意识和舒适的情潮让感官迟钝，云墨愣愣的接受着雄虫在他脖颈处不时吮吻出痕迹的麻痒感，尚反应不过来雄虫想要玩的新花样是什么。直到，他不期然的看到雄虫探出一只手，摸上了飞行器上的某个按钮。

当云墨终于意识到那个是打开遮蔽罩的按钮时，身体在一瞬间绷紧，连带着后穴也用力收紧，甬道里面的媚肉疯狂蠕动，几乎缩紧到要将深深探入其中的肉棒给推出绞断。

“唔！”塞维斯大公在不防备之下，差一点被这股绞劲将第一波精液给直接缴械了。

“放松，宝贝，放松。”

既轻也重的用力拍打了几下云墨的翘臀，塞维斯大公笑得一脸奸诈，他开始努力抽插起云墨因紧张而不住收缩的蜜穴，让其中的软肉不时缠绕吞吐着他的坚硬。更恶劣的是，他还不忘扣住云墨因为害怕而不管不顾想要去够达关闭按钮的手，将它们用力压扣在座椅的最上部，就这样用身体押着挣扎的云墨一顿激烈猛肏。

“别……不，不要这样……雄主！啊啊……不，不要……关掉……关……”

“这边是贵族停机坪，起落的飞行器少，不会被人发现的。你不觉得，这样有可能被发现的地点很有刺激感吗？”

“不要……不……雄主！关……呜呜……关掉……”

私人小型飞行器的前半部设计几乎都是一片透明的玻璃壁，因为采取的是帝国最宽阔的大景观式设计，这片透明的部分囊括整片驾驶位区域。当先前遮盖起来的昏暗遮蔽罩彻底消失，一片明亮的恒星光照耀下来，不仅四周的环境清晰入目，云墨几乎还可以预见任何一位经过的虫民不用特殊设备就可以清晰的看到他们在飞行器内激烈的交缠行为。

这实在太过了！

云墨彻底被吓到了，脸色一瞬间苍白，反抗的动作也开始激烈起来。如果他现在不是处于虚弱的预产期，如果不是顾忌会伤到雄虫，他大概都要使用武力进行反击了。

好在，塞维斯大公及时察觉到了他的不对劲，他用力抱紧云墨颤抖得有些异常的身体，温柔的精神力不断渗入云墨的腹部，安抚着虫蛋的同时也将这辆飞行器所安装的玻璃的特殊性告知云墨。

“傻瓜，你认为我会舍得让别的虫看到这样的你吗？这辆飞行器是我特别订制的，所有的玻璃在制作时都融入了塞维斯家族特权使用的单面智能记忆分离子，就算没有遮蔽罩，外面的虫也完全无法看不到飞行器内部的任何一个部位。”

“……”对于塞维斯大公的这份早有预谋，云墨完全不想说话。

即使听到了解释，身体却仍然十分紧张，直到一队远远走来的停机坪巡查队员确实毫无所觉的从飞行器旁走过，确定了从外面真的完全看不到内部情况，云墨这才稍微松懈下来。

他恨恨的用力咬了塞维斯大公的肩膀一口，发泄着自己差一点就被吓死的怨气。塞维斯大公则是在“嘶”了一声后，忍不住笑出声来。雄虫用华丽的低音一边温温软软的道着歉，一边掐住云墨劲韧紧实的腰身，继续激烈的肏干起来。

“啊……啊哈……嗯啊……啊……”

粗大狰狞的性器肏干得实在凶悍有力。每一次肏进和退出，云墨的身体都被带动着微颤着位移，就算知道外面看不到，但这般敞开着身体在光天化日之下露天交媾的错觉依然让他羞耻无比。他几乎下意识的压制着身体的快感，压抑住呻吟，可惜身上的雄虫显然不肯接受他这样矜持的反馈。

塞维斯大公却因此加大了抽插的力度，几乎整根退出再整根进入，粗大坚挺的肉棒狠狠每一次都撞到最深处，碾过雌虫体内最敏感的那一点，一下下逼出云墨好听的呻吟。

“啊……雄主，啊……别，唔……太深……啊……”  
“深吗？深到了哪里？嗯？”  
“啊……，不……唔，不知道，啊啊啊……别，雄主……”  
“舒服吗？告诉我，云墨，舒不舒服？”  
“嗯……呜呜……啊啊，雄主……舒……哈啊，舒服……嗯啊……”

湿漉漉的液体开始沿着交合的部位渗出，慢慢透到高级皮质座椅上，淫靡的味道混合着低沉的喘息充斥在飞行器内。

云墨被肏得腰酸腿软，快感涌遍全身，满脸潮红的被塞维斯大公压制在座位上不停顶弄。性感无比又柔韧有力的腰肢在雄虫手掌的钳制下难耐的扭动，挺翘的屁股更随着对方强劲的动作荡漾开一波波臀波，他的嘴巴一直没有时间合上，呜呜咽咽的低声喘着，透明的口液几乎就快要沿着嘴角滴落下来。

“啊……啊啊啊……不要，那里……不，……雄主，别……啊啊啊，别……”

突然的，云墨的惊喘高了一度，被扣住的手一下子握紧，手指狠狠揪住不知座椅什么部位的皮质，将它们揪出无数折痕。显然是体内粗长惊人的肉棒不期然的戳到了生殖腔的入口缝隙，激烈的快感犹如电流一瞬间窜流全身，云墨浑身止不住的惊颤起来。

“放心，我不会进去的，就蹭蹭……嗯，乖，放松……”塞维斯大公边蹭边咬着云墨的耳朵宽慰。

云墨生殖腔的入口处几乎就如同有无数小嘴在吸吮，当那紧窄的小口被迫咬住龟头，舒服的几乎让塞维斯大公头皮发麻。要不是顾及里面还有虫蛋，他真要忍不住冲入到那极致紧小的内部，享受一番宛如登天般的灭顶快感。  
可惜，此刻是真的不能进去。

蹭动了一番后，塞维斯大公到底还是强迫自己调整角度继续顶向快要被磨肿的那个敏感点，直硬的性器和强劲的力度甚至在云墨的腹部肏出了隐约凸起的形状。

塞维斯大公就这样一边操着云墨，一边抚摸着雌虫弹性光滑的肌肉。他最爱云墨结实有力的腹肌和紧致挺翘的臀肌，摸着摸着，却不防备一滩液体猛然从结合的后穴内突然喷涌出来，浇淋在灼热的性器之上，塞维斯大公便也一下子没忍住，在云墨几乎射精兼潮吹的同时也将精液尽数喷洒到了甬道的深处。

激烈的喘息随着一波性事的结束，在寂静的飞行器内此起彼伏。

然后，等到塞维斯大公搂住疲惫的云墨喘匀了气息，却是忽然低低笑了起来。他就着仍埋在云墨体内的姿势挺了挺自己又一次坚硬起来的性器，咬了咬云墨的耳朵，想要再来一次的目的显而易见。

“云墨，你说怎么办？我好像没射对地方……”

“嗯？……什么？”

临产期的雌虫体力确实大不如前，云墨闭着眼瘫软在塞维斯大公的身下，昏沉沉间尚没有理解到雄虫的话，就被身体内部再一次顶住敏感点的坚硬夺去了注意力。他睁开水雾迷蒙的眼睛有气无力的看了一眼精神亢奋的雄虫，带着点宠溺，又颇有些无奈的轻推了推对方的身体。

“您……，还是先回去吧，柯雅医生该等急了。”

“柯雅医生不急，现在是它比较急。”抓过云墨的手在自己唇上吻了吻，塞维斯大公缓缓的又开始挺动自己的身体，直白的表明自己所说的急切部位。

“您……”侧躺着的云墨脸颊通红一片，双腿完全没有力气的被抓住分得大开，高潮的余韵仍在冲刷着全身，敏感的后穴几乎是一被刺激就开始不知疲惫的回应起来。云墨正打算就这么放任雄虫算了，眼角却瞄到了两个清理草坪的工人朝着飞行器的方向走过来。

身体难免一阵紧张，随后才想起来对方看不到，但这也仍然足够让他提心吊胆。

云墨实在不想再这么露天的破廉耻下去，便摇了摇头试图说服塞维斯大公。可惜雄虫在发现两个工人接近后却是饶有兴致的挑起眉，他深沉的目光往那边一扫后，突然就抱起云墨换了个姿势，将彼此交合的部朝向那两只路过者的正前方。

察觉到了塞维斯大公的意图，云墨呼吸一窒，浑身都在这一瞬间红了个通透。

即使他知道在外面的那两只虫什么都看不到，但是从他处于飞行器内部的感受来说，他感觉自己就像是一只被放置在公共场所受到侵犯的最下等淫奴，明亮的光线下他的全身毫无遮蔽的呈现袒露，而所有路过的虫都可以过来围观赏鉴。

仅仅只是隔着一面玻璃，那两只路过的虫已经越走越近，云墨觉得自己脑海里似乎可以想象出他们听到他的呻吟声，看到他正在挨肏时惊讶的表情。

“别……雄主……别……我不要这样……啊啊啊……”  
“放心，他们看不到的。啊……，好紧，云墨，你的里面现在咬得我好紧……”  
“不要……唔啊……雄主，不要，求……求您……不要这样……”

云墨拼命摇头，挣扎着企图换一个匍匐着的安全姿势。过分的羞耻，内心的慌乱，被露天观赏的刺激，这让他浑身惊颤，后穴更是不断紧缩收绞，全身激荡的快感与残存的理智展开一波波交锋，他闭着眼睛不断求饶，急促的喘息中混合着深深的恐慌与不安。

云墨这种快要哭出来的表情彻底点燃了塞维斯大公的性欲，他个性中残存的施虐欲一度开始左右他的神经，云墨的身体对他实在具备太大的吸引力，让他只要一碰到就忍不住想要狠狠的对待，想要看着这只强悍的雌虫在他的身下屈服瘫软，想要看他哭泣求饶，想要他永远的呆在自己的怀里，彻底的为他所掌控驱使。

不过……，也不能欺负的太过了。

塞维斯大公倾下身，凑上去温柔吻住云墨的双唇，将他的不安与惊惶都用柔软炙热的唇舌席卷吞没。那双被情欲浸润的深蓝色的双眸泛滥着深深的情意，他搂紧云墨，将雌虫翻过身，拉开大腿狠狠的再次肏进去，同时不忘伸出手再一次摸索着按下了遮蔽罩的开启按钮。

迅速笼罩起来的昏暗遮挡住了外部明亮光线的射入与那两位走近的路人，重新带给云墨一份由黑暗营造的隐蔽感和安全感。他松了一口气后难免在心底涌动几分感动，双手便自动揽上塞维斯大公的脖颈，一双修长的长腿也热情的缠绕到对方有力的腰胯两侧，低沉悦耳的喘息配着淫糜的水声在黑暗的封闭空间内频频响起。

“啊……啊啊……啊，嗯……好，好深……”  
“啊啊啊……雄主……，唔……啊啊，慢……慢一点……呜……”  
“啊……不……不行了，雄主……”  
“啊啊啊……慢……啊哈……啊……慢一点……”

高速的抽插动作让身体越来越热，云墨觉得自己仿佛都要烧起来了，浮满汗水的漂亮身躯在激烈的性欲中因承受不住而全身泛岀诱人的红色。他的腰部一抽一抽的颤抖着，全身因无力而彻底软成一摊水，只能流着口液呻吟哭泣着在雄虫的身下承受着仿佛永无止境的撞击。

他觉得自己的身体的每一寸似乎都被迫染上了雄虫的气息，已经快要完全溺毙在激烈的情欲交缠里。

不知道过去多久，在云墨意乱情迷间，塞维斯大公终于进入了最后的冲刺阶段，有力的腰胯不断加速，狠狠压制着云墨，逼迫着雌虫敞开其柔韧的身体，任由他逞凶凌虐，直到最后高潮降临，灼热的液体从生殖腔的入口喷洒进入。

云墨的哭叫声被雄虫以吻封缄，全身几乎在同时痉挛着高潮。

终于……结束了。


End file.
